Blast from the Past
by Parkjp23
Summary: Cammie and her friends are placed into her old school district as a CoveOps test by Mr. Solomon. Their purpose is to find out who are the 4 undercover spies. Will she survive school when she meets an old rival?
1. Start of a new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Gallagher Series. All credit goes to Ally Carter.**

**A/N: ****This is the sequel to my first story, _Meeting the Real You_. Cammie and her friends are placed into her old school district as a CoveOps test by Mr. Solomon. Their purpose is to find out who are the 4 undercover spies {all good. remember CoveOps test} at the school. Cammie meets up with old friends and who she thought she would never see again. Can Cammie survive school and keep her true life hidden after she comes face to face with her old rival?**

**Now we start at the beginning of the story.............................**

It's been a whole summer since I've seen the girls and I've missed them so much. I looked out the windows waiting for the girls to show up. When I saw the first car pull up, I ran down to the entrance doors. It was a surprise and a first to see who it was when the door opened.

"Bex!" I screamed as a ran to hug her. Bex hugged me back. "You're early? Hell has defiantly frozen over." I joked.

"Hardy, har, har! That was so funny." Bex mock punched me on the arm, but she put less mock and more punch into it then needed.

"Ow, you haven't changed a bit." I mumbled, rubbing my arms.

"Oh suck it up, Cameron. Help me with my bags?" She asked.

Before I could even answer, another voice chimed in. "No, cause she's helping me with mine." The girl ran toward us and gave us a hug.

"Hey Macey." Bex and I said.

"Hi, now Cam, help me with my bags. I won't take no for an answer." Macey demanded. Before Bex and her argued over who bags I should take, I decided to get a bag from each one of them and headed to our room.

We got to the room and Liz was already unpacked and situated. I never even saw her pass me and she wasn't in the room when I left to meet Bex.

"Liz, how did you get passed me?" Liz was way too clumsy to get pass me and Bex at the same time.

"Wait you guys didn't see me. Awesome!" We looked at Liz hurt that she didn't even say anything to us. Well, Bex and I did. Macey just sat on her bed and pulled out a Vogue magazine. "I didn't want to help with the suitcases." Liz answered our unasked question. I shrugged it off and we began to talk about our summer vacations. As usual, I spent mine with my grandparents, Macey spent her's on the road with her parents (boring, she calls it), Liz with her parents in Texas but this time didn't get sunburned (thank god), and Bex with her parents going on low leveled missions.

After catching up, we went into the dinner hall where we saw the newbies from this year and old friends from last year. My mom stood, getting ready to start our anthem (as Bex calls it).

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

We, the Gallagher Girls, stood, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mom asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And Keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished and sat down. Then, rudely if I might add, Mr. Solomon came into the dining room.

"Ladies," he said.

"Hey, Mr. Solomon." we all answered.

"Good to see you all back."and with that he left and went to sit by my mother. They smiled at each other and then my view of them disappeared.

"Tina, is your mother a window maker?" Macey asked.

"No, of course not." Tina said. We all knew who Tina mom was. Tina inherited all her traits.

"Well, move cause we can't see through you!" Macey spit at her. Even I had to say that, that was mean, but Macey never really did like Tina.

"Well, I just came to ask Cammie something," Tina slid into a sit next to me, "Is it true that your mom and Mr. Solomon went on a mission to kill the president of an unknown country and had to act as if they were married to each other? Then, they actually fell in love and got married in Cuba?" Where does she come up with this stuff?

"No, Tina. It's not true." I told her and turned back to my food. She huffed but got up and went back to where she was sitting before she came to irritate me.

"How does she come up with some of this stuff? Earlier she asked me if it was true that my parents went on an underwater mission without oxygen tanks and lived inside of an octopus to survive. I mean, what's underwater that they would have to get?" Bex asked and at that I had to laugh. First, at how ridiculous that sounded, and then, at the fact that Tina didn't even question her source as to how they could live in an octopus. The girls joined in until my mom stood to make an announcement.

**A/N: Who will be going on the mission? Why does Tina say the craziest things? What is the mission? Answers to the first and third questions (Tina doesn't really have a reason to why she comes up with crazy things to say.) in the next chapter of _Blast from the Past_!!!**


	2. Get on with it

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything but the plot. **

The girls looked at me as if I knew what the announcement was. I shrugged and turned back to my mother.

My mom smiled. I am honored to say welcome back to Gallagher Academy. The entire staff and I welcome all new students to this school. Hopefully, you will learn all fundamentals to what is expected to become of you. We hope that this year will be as wonderful and trouble-free as the last." Then my mom looked at me, Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"So, I'm guessing she hasn't forgot about that." Macey whispered. I shook my head.

Mom continued. "I am also proud to announce that four lucky juniors will be going on a small assignment with Mr. Solomon and myself for the whole first semester. Mr. Solomon will give you all the names of the four lucky girls tomorrow morning. Have a nice evening." With that, she returned to her seat and whispered something to Mr. Solomon. He nodded and they began to eat.

When we got back to our rooms, we talked about who the four girls leaving for the mission would be. We hoped that the girls they were talking about would be us. Then we ran over the possible things the mission would be about. As the end of the night came, I changed into my pajamas and got in my bed. As usual, I started to think back to a certain boy who caught me eye last year. That smirk (even though it somewhat annoyed me), those eyes (that were so easy for me to read) couldn't seem to leave me alone. It hurt to think about him. I mean, I had no clue as to if he returned the feelings I had for him to me.

I woke up to the sound of "Cammie, if you don't wake up, I'm going to hit you upside the head with this pillow!!!!" and I'm sure that if you've ever been hit in the head with a pillow by Bex, you would wake up just like me.

"Okay, I'm up." I stood up and went into the shower. When I came back out my clothes were laid across the bed for me. "Thanks."

"Welcomed," Liz said as she went into the bathroom.

After we all had our turns and were dressed, we were instructed to go into the dining room for breakfast and all juniors stay for the announcement of who would go on the mission.

All of the juniors were finished with their breakfast and anxiously waiting for Mr. Solomon (who ate _slower_ than usual to prolong our torture) to finish his breakfast. By the time he was finished, all the other students were in their class for 5 minutes. "Let me just..," he said as he stood and slowly walked over to the garbage to empty his plate. (I swear, even the old lady who worked at the grocery store in Nevada could walk here and be in Mr. Solomon's seat before he was. And she walks slow!)

Some of the girls got tried of waiting and teamed up. They picked Mr. Solomon up and carried him back to his seat.

"In a hurry, ladies?" he asked and I could have sworn I saw him blushing. He sighed and as I would say got on with it! "The girls going on the mission with Ms. Morgan and myself are: Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Cameron Morgan." He stood and walked (at his normal pace, I might add) out of the doors. "Oh and other than those four, all other juniors are not required to go to class today. Those four will report to my room."

The girls and I looked at each other and followed Mr. Solomon to his room in silence. After we pass the fingerprint scanner, retinal scanner, and the DNA scanner we walked into the room with him and he motioned for us to sit down.

"This mission will be counted as a grade and it will determine if you pass this semester. When you start work in the field _or_ in an office, you must know how to spot other spies." Bex looked at me with eager eyes and mouthed 'Yes' to me.

"We have enrolled four spies into a public school you will be attending and you have to figure out who they are." Mr. Solomon contiued. "They all have legends and are very good at the work they do. At the end of the semester, I will ask you their names and you must give them to me. In the school, there will also be four male spies and because of them, you will be teamed up with four Blackthorne guys and you can help each other find their targets. Bring in the boys, Rachel."

And there they were. Zach, Grant, Jonas and a boy I've never seen before. I hope to God this wasn't going to be like our last CoveOps test. Zach sat down beside me and whispered, "Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

I ignored his question and payed attention to my mom. "Here are your legends, girls." With that she smiled and then left. Well that was short.

Mr. Solomon said "You girls are to go and pack and be ready to go in 30 minutes. You're dismissed."

We all got up and began walking. Bex, Macey, and Liz followed me back to our rooms. Once we got back inside, we began packing. Bex was the first to speak.

"Wow, this is sooo awesome. I mean, it's not the best mission to go on but it is a mission. This will be a piece of cake." She fell back on her bed.

"I don't know Bex. Mr. Solomon said they were good. What if we can't find them? I can't flunk out of the 11th grade!" Trust Liz to over-react.

"We're going to find them Liz." I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Of course you will because we're helping you!" Zach appeared at the door with the guys behind him. "And you never answered my question, Gallagher Girl." He walked over to me and leaned down to my ear. "Miss me?"

I blushed and he smirked but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing I missed him. Not after no contact for a whole year! "No." I replied and walked back over to my bed.

"Are you really going to do your boyfriend like that?" Zach asked, smirking I might add.

Grant spit out the water he was gulping down and choked on the bit that was in his throat. "What?!" He yelled.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Bex yelled. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Cammie." She was hurt but I didn't know I was dating Zach. How pathetic.

"I would've told you if I known!" I said to Bex.

"How could you not have known you were dating him Cammie? There's no need to lie." Macey retorted for Bex. Bex was too pissed to speak.

Liz was the only one who didn't look surprised. I guess it was because she was in her own world reading her legend. Then, all of a sudden she smiled. "Leave Cammie alone guys."

"Don't tell us to leave her alone! She's been lying to us all this time! All that 'I can't believe he hasn't contacted me' and she was dating him all along!" Bex yelled at Liz but didn't take her eyes off of me. Zach smirk got even bigger.

"And you say you're our friend." Macey snorted. "I don't even care anymore!"She turned and stormed off to her bed.

"Guys, I swear we aren't dating and if we were, I didn't even know." I said, trying to defend myself.

Zach smirked, having fun watching the chaos he had made. That's when Jonas and Kevin both burst out laughing.

"I. Told. You. To. Read your files Grant. Then you wouldn't be surprised by Zach right now." Jonas said laughing between his words.

"What are you talking about?" Grant questioned.

"Zach's legend is to be dating Cammie you idiot! We are all dating one another! If you had of saw the look on you guys faces!" Kevin explained, still unable to stop laughing. "Our legends are pretty simple. The only thing that's on our lengends are that we are all dating and we're not spies."

"Oh Cammie, I'm so sorry!" Bex said hugging me.

"I take back everything I said" Macey said joining our hug.

"Its okay guys. I would've acted the same way if the tables were turned." I told them. Actually I wouldn't have done that, but I'm not telling them that! I hugged them back.

"I told you guys not to worry." Liz added into our hug.

"Well, I was tricked, too and almost died of shock." Grant whined walking toward us. We looked at him then decided to let him join in, too.

"Awww! I wanna hug, too." Zach laughed, about to join us. As much as I wanted to hug him, I was too pissed to do it. At this moment. Bex, Macey, and I glared at Zach, ready to kill him for almost ruining our friendship.

"Hey, hey, I never said we were actually dating. You guys jumped to conclusions. If anything, you should be ashamed of yourselves for not reading you legends." Zach said to get out of getting killed before the mission.

"Not worth it guys," I said grabbing Bex and Macey, "Let's get finished packing so we can go." Plus, I do want him to be alive for relationship reasons. You know, for the mission.

_Yeah right! _

"Yeah, but he's got it coming." Macey said walking to her bags.

"Big time!" Bex agreed jumping at Zach. He held up his hands and started walking away from her.

After we were finished packing we met my mom and Mr. Solomon at the gates to leave. We got into separate vans, one with the girls and my mom. And the other with the guys and Mr. Solomon. Mom and Mr. Solomon raced to our destination. (Us, cheering my mom into victory.) When we got out, I noticed this place looked familiar. It was where I use to go to my old school at in Nebraska. The one I went to before I learned about Gallagher. The one I went to before I became a spy.

**A/N: Was that long or what? Well anyways, now to my questions.**

**Will Cammie see her old friends? Will they remember her? How are Bex and Macey gonna get Zach back? All that and more in the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past**_**!!!!!!!**


	3. Meeting old friends

**Disclaimer: Not a Gallagher Series owner but I wish I was!!!**

I stood in front of our new home for the rest of this school year. I didn't stand there because I loved the view, either. I stood there because I was in shock. Bex started to shake me.

"Cammie? Calm down." Mom whispered in my ear. I couldn't blame her for saying anything to me. As a spy-in-training, I shouldn't overreact like this. I snapped out of my trance.

"What? Just looking at the view mom." I lied. Just as a said that, I heard a yell. My mom smiled and walked off into the house. I ran over to the sound came from and the only thing I saw was Zach in his underwear stuck upside down to a tree. On his forehead was a note. I took it off and it was from Bex and Macey. It read:

Don't for a second think we're even a quarter through with you. - Macey

It's just the beginning!!!! -Bex

I looked at Zach and laughed. He glared at me and then his expression changed from mad to horrified. "What do you think their going to do to me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Don't know but I do know you picked with the wrong two." I sang.

"Are you gonna let me down? Please?" he begged. As I walked over to him, I got an idea. I grabbed his head and kissed him passionately like on the movie Spider-Man. I pulled back and smiled at his shocked expression and walked back around the house. I guess he was still to surprised to tell me I still hadn't let him down because there was no sounds to come back and help him.

I grabbed my bags and walked into the house. The house was two stories with a two-way stair case. Instead of stopping to get a complete view of the house, I continued walking up the stairs and picked a room. Soon, I was unpacked. A sound came from my window and when I got to it there was a note. I grabbed it and went to sit on my bed. It was from Zach.

C,

Wow, that was some kiss Gallagher Girl. Can we talk? Later? Meet me at our tree at 11. I have a surprise for you.

-Z

I stuck the note into my dresser and went downstairs to meet the girls in the kitchen.

"Isn't this house grand?" Liz exclaimed as I sat on one the bar stools.

"Yeah, grand," I said.

"You have to show us around town, Cam," Macey spoke, filing her nails, "Since you've lived here before. And stop being such a downer."

Before I could speak, Bex spoke. "Yeah, I'm ready to explore," Bex agreed. "Let's go." We walked out of the kitchen and out of the door. The boys (not including Jonas) were already outside playing a game of football with a few local boys. They blended in pretty easily.

"He's cute," Bex whispered. Macey and I gave her a look. "What?"

"Don't you have Grant?" Liz asked.

"Just because I can't have ice cream, doesn't mean I can't look at it." She retorted. We laughed and that's when we were noticed.

The town boys (Macey's nickname for them) stopped playing immediately and starred at us. One of the boys wolf whistled and whispered something to Grant. Grant froze and Zach stepped in between the two. Bex, Macey, and I looked to one another and broke into another laugh. Liz walked over to Jonas (who, might I add, was on his laptop) and yelled, "You guys go on without me this time!"

"Wait, you guys are going out? Can we tag along?" Grant asked.

"No!" Bex yelled.

"Oh, come on! That isn't fair! I wanna go!" Grant whined. Even though it was annoying for a person to whine, Grant, somehow, made it funny. Bex huffed and yelled for him to come on.

"What about me, Cammie? Can't I come?" Zach pouted. Wait, Zach pouted?! He didn't smirk! Something's wrong, I know it! Still in shock of the non-smirking Zach, I just stood there and looked at him. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and whispered. "I knew it. I knew you loved my smirk! Told you once and I'll tell you again: You can't deny the power of my smirks Gallagher Girl." He smirked and I pushed him away.

"Wait, is Cammie short for Cameron? Are you Cameron Morgan?" One of the boys who was playing with Grant, Zach, and Kevin asked me.

"Yeah and yes, I am."

"I knew I'd seen her before! Don't you remember me?" Another one of the boys asked.

"Wow! I'd never thought I'd see you again after you moved." a different one asked. Three different boys (I repeat three different boys!) knew me, but I had no idea who they were. I must've had a confused look on my face because on of them spoke.

"I'm Steve Baker. You lived next door to me. We walked home from school together all the time!"

One of the other boys whispered, "But he still didn't have the courage to ask her out." Then him and the other boy laughed. Zach balled his hands.

Steve continued as if no one said anything. "That's Brandon. You were friends with his sister, and that's Carl. You broke his arm when he cut your hair in second grade." At that I remembered. It was my first time getting sent home for fighting. Truth was that it wasn't even a fight. I grabbed Carl's arm and twisted it behind his back until it broke. After that he went crying home to the teacher. I unconsciously saw Carl rub his arm.

"Oh now I remember! How's your mom?" This was going to be weird!

"She's great. She still works at the bakery. We could go and say hi to her if you want." Did he just sort of ask me out? To sort of meet his mom? Again? I was at a loss for words but Zach answered Steve.

"Yeah maybe _we'll_ drop by." he said emphasizing the we'll. Steve frowned and actually looked a little mad that Zach had put in his thoughts. Another thing was that Zach was jealous of what he thought me and Steve had when I lived here. Wow, could it get any weirder?!

As if God heard my question and decided showing me was better than telling me, someone I never wanted to see again walked over to us. "Well, well, well! If it isn't little Cameron. Long time, no see."

"Whose that?" Macey whispered in my ear.

"Hi, Brittany." I said dryly. I so hated my life about now.

"If I can say anything, which I can, it would be that you grew." Did she just go there?! All these years and she still knew how to push my buttons.

"And you didn't!" I said, pointing my hand up and down her body. If she wanted a piece, she was gonna get it sunny-side up. Brittany laughed and walked over to me until we were face-in-face. (No, I don't mean face to face.)

"Wow, you grew a back bone!" she yelled.

"Wow, you need a life!" This was so out of my character and I could see that Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach knew it. Brandon stepped in between us.

"Why don't we start over?" he chuckled nervously.

"Sure, as soon as Cameron here says she's sorry." Brittany snapped at Brandon but I'm sure the hostility was directed to me.

"Why don't you leave and we can call it even?" Bex stepped in. She didn't like it when people were mean to her friends.

"Why don't you make me?" Brittany said pointing a finger in Bex's face. Even though I didn't like Brittany, doesn't mean I wanted her dead. So when Bex jumped at Brittany, I grabbed Bex and struggled to pulled her back. "That's what I thought! Have that little b**** pull you back!" Brittany yelled. That's when I let Bex go.

**A/N: Will Brittany and Bex fight? What is the deal with Cammie and Brittany? Will Steve and Zach be at war for Cammie? When will I finally put them in school? Answers to these and more in the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past**_**!!!**


	4. AN: Sorry

This is important!!! I know I haven't updated in a while but after I tell you my reason, I'm sure you understand. School has just resumed where I live (I know bummer!!) and I haven't had time to type my chapter to add to Fan Fiction. I promise that the next time I update you guys will have two maybe three chapters at one time. Just filling you in.

Updating again in 3 days! ~Parkjp23


	5. Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Series!

A/N: Again, so sorry about the wait. School has been so hectic! So here it is.

Bex ran straight for Brittany but Grant jumped in front of Bex and grabbed her. I mentally noted at how much I hated Grant right now. That _thing_ just called me a b! My thoughts started getting ahead of me and I took a step towards Brittany. Zach saw me and snapped out of his trance. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward the house.

"Go inside with me," he whispered trying to calm me and I could hear Steve telling Brittany to go home before Bex got loose. (Yes, Grant was still wrestling Bex!)

Zach walked with me to my room and close the door behind him. "What was that?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing. She pushed a button and that's it." I snapped. It didn't come out right. I didn't want to put my anger out on Zach but I couldn't help it, I was pissed. Zach looked hurt but I wasn't sure because it left his face quickly.

"It wasn't nothing Cammie. You know you can trust me, right?" He asked. Could I trust Zach? I mean two years ago he lied to me. Twice. I know what you're thinking: It was a mission. Get over it!

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then tell-" Zach didn't finish because the girls walked in.

"You out!" Macey pointed at Zach. She had complete fury in her eyes and I'm guessing Zach knew better than to argue with her right this moment. He looked at me and mouthed 'We'll talk later. Meet me.' and he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left we started searching for bugs. We found.........none. It was weird but we overlooked it for now and the girls began their interrogation.

"Cammie, I've never seen you like that before. What's the problem between you and Brittany?" Liz asked while she came and sat down beside me. Macey sat on my other side.

"Yeah, I mean I like that you have a mean side but that actually scared me." Macy said with an ounce of humor in her voice. She looked as if it shocked her more than finding out that Gallagher was a school for spies.

"It's a long story. I would just like to forget about this guys." I begged. I never liked explaining this to anyone. (Even though the only person I explained it to was my mom.)

"We're friends Cam. You can tell us anything." Liz responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did that bloody trap do Cam? I can't wait to see her when Grant isn't there. Can you believe what she called you? She should be lucky that I didn't get me bloody hands on her. I know we're not suppose to use our spy training on normal people but for her I'll make an exception. Maybe I'll just use me boxing skills. That-" Bex continue to ramble meaning she was very pissed. Macey couldn't take any more and interrupted her.

"Could we deal with one problem at a time, Ms. Rocky Balboa?" She pointed to me. "Cammie's issue with this girl first." I couldn't believe Macey was taking lead like this. She's usually the one who has to be calmed down. "Now what the deal with Brittany?"

"Well, It all started back in my last year of school here which was sixth grade." I began. " Brittany and I were best friends at first until I told her I was moving. She got very mad and made my life a living hell for the rest of the school year. First, she just stopped talking to me. Then, she took my clothes when I was in the shower during gym class and left a clown suit that I had to wear because no one was home and I didn't have a spare set of clothes. I was called Cam-zo the clown for the rest of the year." I hung my head. I didn't want to tell them the rest.

"Well, that is bad but it doesn't explain why you guys were at each other's necks." Liz said motioning for me to continue. Bex, obviously calmer from earlier rubbed my back.

"Well, there's more. We were in art class one day and she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair. She told everyone that I had a crush on the most popular guy in our class and that I had a picture of him that I kissed every night before I went to bed." The girls looked at me. "I totally didn't though but no one believed me. He called me weird and avoided me."

"Wow, kids are so cruel."Liz said.

"We'll show her Cam." Bex assured me.

"That girl's a genius! I mean, she's terrible!" Macey smiled. "But you have to admit. The clown thing was funny." Macey laughed and I glared at her. "I mean it was terrible and she's an idiot."

"She made me a social outcast and the only person who would talk to me was that Steve guy out there." I continued pointing out the window. The girls hugged me and I told them I wanted to be alone for a minute. Once they left, I laid down on my bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke back up I looked at the clock beside my bed that read 12 midnight. Wait! Stop, rewind, play. Did I just say 12 o' clock midnight? I totally slept through me and Zach's meeting. I jumped out of bed and looked out of my window into Zach's room. His light was off meaning he was outside or sleep. I frantically pulled on some clothes to see if he was still out there even though I'm sure he probably wasn't. I fell over my shoes and heard someone laugh. I spun around and saw Zach sitting in a chair in the corner.

"I thought spies weren't clumsy." He smirked. He obviously hadn't seen Liz walk for a long period of time before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not giving him a satisfaction of commenting to his remark.

"Well, after you stood me up for our meeting, I decided to come see what was going on. Sleep is more important than me? I'm hurt Cammie, really hurt." She chuckled having fun with his game.

"Yes, it is actually." I responded saying nothing more or nothing less. Zach crossed the room and sat down on my bed. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I looked at him for a second and he smirked and said, "I'm not going to bite." I sat down.

"How come you didn't bug the room?" I blurted out thinking back to earlier.

"Because I wanted you to want to tell me on your own will. Not because I over heard it." He answered. That was sweet of him. Zach was showing me the real him. He let down his walls so I could let down mine.

"Oh." I said and we sat there quiet for a while before Zach spoke again.

"So, you were going to tell me about you and that Brittany girl." He started. I told him the same story I told the girls and Zach actually looked kind of mad. He took one of my hands rubbed it with his. "I wish I was there Cammie. I would've let her get to you like that." he said and I started to fall harder for Zach. "I might have laughed," he smirked and I hit him on the arm and we laughed, "but I wouldn't have stopped being there for you."

"Thanks Zach."I said, "for wanting to be there." Zach put his arm around me and I leaned into him. We leaned back onto the bed and laid there in a comfortable silence.

I started to drift off to sleep but not before I heard Zach whisper "I'll always be there for you Cammie. Always." Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well that's a nice way to end this chapter. Sweet and nice. Now I just wish the whole story went like this. I mean, I could just re-write it to be like that but what would be the fun in that? **


	6. Loving Zach

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series.**

**A/N: Next chapter. Yay!**

**Zach POV**

Cammie fell asleep in my arms and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She was the only person other than Grant who had seen the real me since my parents' death. I made a vow to always be here for her and I was going to stick to it, no matter what. I think, no I love this girl!

I got out of the bed without waking Cammie and snuck back out of the house without getting caught. When I made it back to my room, I laid down on my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt someone in my room.

"What's up, Mr. Solomon?" I asked having a feeling that I already knew what he wanted.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm here for." He asked and I heard a slight of anger in his voice. "You know you shouldn't be sneaking out of this house. Especially going to Ms. Morgan's room." Yep, defiantly anger in his voice.

I decided to play it off. "We just talked."

Mr. Solomon walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "The fact remains that you shouldn't be in there. You should both know that in your field, sometimes _talking_ isn't the best thing." He's voice sounded sad this time.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Kinda tried." I said. I didn't want to think about my parents right now. I turned away from Solomon and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're right you should get some sleep. School starts tomorrow." With that, he left out of my room. He also left with the happiness that was flowing around me before he spoke. I didn't sleep at all that night. (If you ever share this information with any one, I'll give you Chinese water torture.)

**Cammie POV**

I jumped out of the bed when a loud alarm clock sounded in my room. I looked around, still in shock of what happened last night. I slept like a baby. Today was the first day of school which I didn't think I was ready for until I talked to Zach. I jumped into the shower and put on the clothes Macey left for me without complaining.

When I got down stairs, the girls were already there. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked up to them. "Morning guys." I announced my arriving.

"You sound better this morning," Liz said looking confused at my changed emotion from yesterday.

"Maybe it has something to do with Zach being here last night." Macey whispered. I looked at her and was about to ask her about it but she was one step ahead. "I never go to sleep before the first day of school. I heard him leave your room." I was still in shock that she knew about Zach being here.

"Well, you guys ready to go!" Bex said happily. "Ready to go and show these people what they've been missing?" she asked me.

"Sure?" I said but it sounded like a question. Bex grabbed my arm and we went to meet the boys outside. Outside, Grant, Jonas, and Kevin were waiting for us. Zach wasn't there.

"Where's Zach?" I asked.

"No hello first Cammie? Shows how important I am to you." Grant whined. Bex hit him on the arm and Grant yelped. That's right, he yelped.

"Hi Grant" I said the same time Bex said, "Stop whining you big baby." Grant smiled and mouthed 'better.'

"Well, where is Zach?" Macey asked since Grant still hadn't answered.

"Um, I think he's still in his room. I hadn't seen him since yesterday. Maybe he overslept." He said unsure.

"Has he ever overslept before?" Liz asked looking at the boys' house. Her mind going the same direction as mind.

"Has it!" Jonas laughed. We looked at him and he explained. "Grant has to threaten him to wake up every morning. We turned on his alarm before we went to bed and I guess it didn't work."

"Wow, talk about similarities. Bex has to threaten Cammie, too." Macey laughed. "You two are just too perfect."

"I'll go see if he's alright." I yelled while I walked to his room trying to get away from the guys.

When I got to Zach's room, I was knid of scared to turn the knob. What if he was dressing? What if he was captured after he left my room? I couldn't stop thinking of the worst things that could happen. I finally decided that I should stop being such a chicken. I mean, I a spy for heaven's sake.

I turned the knob and walked in the room to see Zach laid across the bed sleep. He had circles around his eyes that looked like he had been crying which really shocked me. Not that he had cried but that he seemed happy before I fell asleep last night.

I walked over and shook him but he didn't wake up. I thought back to what Grant said. I grabbed a pillow but before I hit him he murmured 'Cammie' and I was frozen in place. Was he awake? No, he could be. Then he must be dreaming of !!! Zach Goode was dreaming of me, Cameron Morgan.

Once I came down off my cloud I hit him with the pillow. He jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me to the bed. I screamed.

"I was wondering how long you were just going to stand there holding that pillow." he whispered in my ear. His breath on my neck sent a shiver down to my feet and I'm sure he notice. (I was sitting on his lap! Yay me!) He smirked. "Not going to explain yourself Gallagher Girl?" he asked.

Explain what? Oh yeah, he had said something but what was it? I'm so going to flunk this mission if Zach around me all the time. Zach chuckled at my stupidity and turned me to face him.

"You've been crying. Why? And don't tell me 'spy' or that you weren't because I can tell if you're telling the truth." I blurted out and Zach frowned.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep and I'll leave it at that." He answered. I put my hand on the side of his face and rubbed it with my thumb.

"You can tell me the truth, you know."

"The only truth I want you know is this." He leaned into me and we kissed. It was slow at first but got deeper and I felt as if we were going to be late for school but I'd rather be here. My arms snaked around his neck and my hands tangled into his hair. He had a hand around my back pulling me closer and his other hand was on my neck. We started falling back and the door opened.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped off the bed. I looked up and Bex and Grant were standing there with huge grins on their faces. I turned to see Zach give Grant a look that looked like he was mad for the interruption. I mean nothing was going to happen. I hoped he knew that.

"Well if you two are done, we have school to go to." Bex said and I glared at her. "And by the looks of it, Zach's no where near ready." I looked at Zach and noticed for the first time that he was only wearing boxers and I blushed.

"I'll stay with Zach, you ladies go ahead." Grant laughed and dodged bex hand going towards his head. He smirked and shooed us out the door. Bex grabbed my arm and we meet back up with the rest of our group and started for school. Macey and Liz gave us a look.

"Grant is staying with Zach and they'll meet up with us later. Zach wasn't ready to leave yet." She looked at me and gave me a sly look and I blushed. Macey and Liz notice and both mouth 'you're so dishing later!' I internally groaned and wished I sent Grant to wake up Zach.

**Zach POV**

As soon as Bex and Cammie left, Grant close the door and looked at me. "Soooo?" He said.

"So what?" I decided to play dumb just to mess with him.

"So what did me and Bex break up in here? Was my little Zachy about to finally get some?" Grant teased. I glared at him and he smiled. "So I'm guessing you were."

"One, don't call me Zachy. Two, nothing was going to happen." Think anyway but we'll never know now. Is there a reason why I kinda felt glad about that? I dreamed for Cammie to be that way with me but did she want me in that way? I stopped my thoughts before they got too far.

I jumped up and got some clothes out of my closet. I ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on my clothes. Grant threw me my backpack and we ran out of the door. I saw Mr. Solomon looking at us, no glaring at us and he yelled, "Don't oversleep next time guys!" So he didn't know about what actually happened.

"You got me in trouble, dude. You owe me." Grant said as we ran to school.

"Payback for the things you've gotten me into me." I yelled back. "Beat you to school!" Grant laughed and yelled 'You're on!' Then we really started running.

We made it to school with minutes to spare. I beat Grant and of course he whined about it. "Maybe next time, bro" I gloated and went to our classes. We had the same home room as Cammie and Bex who smiled as we walked in. I sat next to Cammie and Grant sat beside Bex.

"Miss me?" I whispered to Cammie. I scanned the room and saw Steve. He glowered at me. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to Cammie. She didn't notice it.

"Not really." She said and I would've been hurt if I didn't know her so well. She smiled and blushed.

The teacher walked into the room and she turned to look at him. "Okay class. We have four new students in our class this period." He motioned to us and began class.

"Lair." I whispered and started acting like I was paying attention to the teacher before she could respond. For the rest of the class, Cammie and I stole glances at each other and she was crimson red before the class was over. The bell rang and I grabbed Cammie's backpack and we walked to our next class together.

"How many classes do we have together?" Cammie asked.

"That for me to know and for you to find out." She glared at me. She didn't know I took a peek at her schedule while she was sleep. I smirked.

"One of these days I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face." She said and walked ahead of me to the girls.

I laughed and yelled, "I'll be waiting for the day, Gallagher Girl!" I walked over to the guys. _This is going to be a good day_ I thought until I saw Brittany walk up to Cammie.

**A/N: And I'll end it here. Not to worry. The next chapter will be tomorrow or maybe I'll publish it later on today. Who knows? Me! Now for my questions:**

**Will Brittany start something in the hall? Will people remember Cam-zo the clown? What about Cammie's fake obsession for that popular guy? When will these be answered? In the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past**_**!!!!! **


	7. Interest in Camzo the clown

**Disclaimer: I'm really sick of writing a disclaimer but if I have to. I do not own any of the Gallagher Series. Ally C does.**

**Cammie POV**

I walked away from Zach and to the girls. I could feel someone coming up to me and I thought it was Zach. Just as I turned, I saw Brittany heading my way.

"I'll take care of this," Bex said and cracked her knuckles.

"No, I got this Bex. Just stay cool," I reassured her and stepped in front of her.

"Hey Cammie or should I say Cam-zo?" She glared at me and had a stupid smile on her face as if daring me to say something back to her.

"Cammie is just fine Brit-Brit. I really don't have time for the games today. If you can't tell, I'm trying to have a good first day." I said and started walking away from her. I bumped into some boy and murmured 'excuse me' and Brittany spoke again.

"Well isn't this just a great reunion?" She walked to the boy I bumped and turned him around. "Hey, Connor, you remember her?" She pointed at me. Connor looked towards me and shook his head. "It's Cam-zo," she yelled so the entire hall would hear, "best known as your little stalker."

Connor looked at me again and smiled. "Oh, know I see. My, my, my, how you have grown!" He winked at me and a couple of guys started to check me out. Brittany glared at me like it was my fault guys were looking at me. I wasn't the one who gave me all the attention.

The girls walked up to me and Bex leaned into me. "That's the guy you supposedly had the obsession over. Good choice." she smiled at me.

"Shut up." I whispered back at her.

"Just saying." She raised her hands as if saying she surrendered and added, "but if I had to have an obsession over someone in this school, it would be him."

"So, Connor," Brittany spoke to get his attention again, "it's obvious she has grown but remember when we used to call her? Cam-zo! Wasn't it hilarious?!" She fake laughed.

"Yeah, really funny." He responded, shrugging it off and walked over to me. "So do you need a tour guide?" Was he hitting on me? I hope not. I didn't like him in sixth grade and I defiantly don't like him now. If he hung out with Brittany, I really didn't like him.

"That's not necessary." Zach spoke from behind me. He put his arm around me and I blushed. "If she gets lost, I'll help her."

"I think I was asking this pretty lady here." Connor shot back. Zach balled his fist and I grabbed his hand before there was damage.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked. "I know my way around, I have my friends here," I motioned at the girls, "if I need help. We all studied the guides from the front office anyway." I walked off still holding Zach's hand and walked into our next class.

I put my hand on Zach cheek until he calmed down. "He annoys me more than Stu." He said.

"Who's Stu?" I asked then I thought about it. Steve. Of course he wouldn't call him by his name. "Don't answer that" I laughed. "And don't worry about Connor. He has nothing on you." I joked. Zach smirked and went to a desk.

"I knew that, Gallagher Girl. I did that for my reputation. What would I look like if I let someone hit on my girlfriend?" He sat down and I stood there looking at him until other students started filing into the class.

Finally, it was lunch time. I was starving and I swear I could eat a horse. I saw Bex in the hallway and walked with her to lunch. When we got there, Macey and Liz had already gotten a table. We went to sit down.

"Hey guys. You guys have no idea how much I've missed you." Liz said.

"Ditto" I said and sat down. "I can't believe I hardly have any classes with you guys." I pouted and the girls started to laughed.

"You spend way to much time with Grant." Macey giggled. Bex head shot up. 'I'm joking' Macey mouthed. Bex looked back down at her food. We all burst out into another round of laughter.

"Hey!" Grant said as he, Zach, Jonas, and Kevin sat at our table. "Since when is it a bad thing to hang out with me." A group of girls walked by and waved at Grant and Zach. I put my arm around Zach's arm and pulled him closer. The girls shot daggers at me.

"Don't fret, my pretty pet." Zach laughed as he watched me interacting with the girls. I looked at him wondering where that came from. Jonas must have seen my confusion because he answered my unasked question. I was really starting to think he and Liz were mind readers.

"We just came out of literature class. Their in the old times stories in the class." Oh, because I was starting to wonder about Zach. Zach was about to speak when Steve walked up to us.

"Wow, we have lunch together. Isn't this great Cammie? We can catch up." Steve said and squeezed in a spot pushing Zach and I away from each other.

"Smooth." Bex whispered so low only a trained spy could here it right before Grant whispered 'Not'. Everyone laughed except Steve.

"Actually, Cammie and I were about to leave Stu." Zach said and looked at me. "Isn't that right Cammie?"

"It's Steve," Steve looked at Zach for a second and turned back to me. "You just sat down and I'm sure you're hungry. Stay and chat for a second." He looked back at Zach, "You can still go if you like."

Zach raised his hand but then thought about it and walked away. It surprised me he didn't say anything. That must have meant he was very pissed and the worst thing to do in the world is piss off Zachary Goode. (And yes, that includes pissing off Bex.)

I stood. "Maybe some other time Steve." I said and instantly regretted it.

"I'll hold you to that." He murmured and walked away. I didn't watch to see where he went and I left the table to go after Zach.

Zach was behind the school, leaning against the wall. "Hey" I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey." He said back and that was all he said.

I walked in front of him and asked, "Are you really mad this time or are you just playing with me?" He was quiet for a minute and I was about to speak again until he held up a finger.

"I'm fine Cammie. It's just that the guys here act as if we're not together and it's starting to bug me." He smiled at me. "Sounds stupid right?"

"Well, I wasn't that happy when those girls were waving at you either." I said and hugged him. He put his arms around me and we kissed.

"I know, you're so cute when you're jealous." He pulled me away a little and moved a piece of hair out of my face. I looked down and smiled.

"We should go before someone comes and sees us. I don't want to get in trouble on our first day of school." I pulled away and grabbed Zach's hand.

"Let's at least wait until lunch is over before we go back."

"If you say so."

When lunch was over, Zach walked me to my sixth period. I saw that I had this class with Liz and Jonas. I went to sit by them. They didn't ask me about what happened between me and Zach, giving us our privacy I guess. Deep in my head I knew Liz was going to wait until we were alone with the girls and Jonas was going to ask Zach when they were with the rest of the guys.

The rest of school went by slowly, without Brittany bothering me but I knew she would come back. I walked out of school and looked for the girls so that we could walk back to the house together. As I scanned the crowd for them, Steve walked up to me.

"So, is this a better time since you don't have Zach, I mean, Jack tagging along behind you?" Steve said trying to mess up his name the way Zach messed his up during lunch.

"Actually no because I was looking for the guys to walk home with." Steve looked disappointed and I was about to try to cheer him back up when Connor came up from behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Very funny, Zach" I said and grabbed at his hands.

"Wrong, try again."Connor joked and turned me to face him. I glared at him. "Don't be like that, beautiful."

"It's Cammie and don't ever try that again." I snapped and turned away from him. He grabbed my arm.

"I can give you a ride home." He started pulling me to his car. I tried to pry my arm loose but I couldn't do it without showing all my strength.

"Let me go, Connor." I snapped.

"It's just a ride, babe. Just relax." He continued to pull me.

"I think she told you to let her go." Someone spoke from behind me.

"Yeah? Well I think it's non-" Connor started but stopped when he turned to see whom it was interrupting his kidnaping. He quickly let go of my arm and started to walk away.

The guy behind me cleared his throat and said, "I think you owe her something."

"Sorry, Morgan." Connor murmured still not using my first name. He walked away before I could say anything and I turned to the guy who made the star quarterback of the football team run with his tail between his legs. (Okay, I so sounded like Grandpa Morgan there.)

I looked at the guy and saw that he looked like one of those new, young, and totally hot teachers you hardly ever see at your school. I mean, this guy even had Mr. Solomon beat.

"Sorry about that, little Morgan." He shook my head, making it come out of place. "Connor hasn't learned about proper manners yet." That's when it hit me.

"Jeff!" I screamed and jumped into his arms.

**A/N: Bet you though Zach was gonna save Cammie. Didn't you? Nope! :P**

**Who in the heck is Jeff? Where are the others? Has the group even started to look for the undercover spies? All answers and more in the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past**_**!!!**


	8. HOTT Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not the own the Gallagher Series. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Cammie POV**

_**Flashback**_

_I ran out of the door after him. I couldn't just let him go. Not after I just lost my father and I couldn't lose him, too. He was almost in his car when I finally got to him. "Please, don't go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. _

_He bent down to me and shook my head with his hand. "You're gonna do fine without me little Morgan." And with that he got in his car._

"_Please," I begged him, "please don't leave. I won't be a pain anymore. I'll do all my work and stop sneaking up on you and listening in on your calls and....."_

_He looked at me with false anger in his eyes. "You did what!" He yelled. That made me smile and go into our old routine we had._

"_Oh, I, um, well, you were talking so loud and I wanted to know what you were talking about so...." I said letting the 'o' drag out._

_My mom stood by the door and called for me. I looked back and held up a finger telling her to give me a second._

"_I can't believe you just did that. You're really in for it now." He smiled at me and stuck out his tongue._

_I imitated my mom and said, "What have I told you about sticking out your tongue? One day, someone's going to cut it out and you won't have one to stick out." I pointed my finger at him. We laughed and he got back out of the car. _

"_You better get back inside. It's way past your bedtime and your mom is," he thought of a word to explain, "wow when she's mad." He told me._

"_I don't wanna!" I stomped my feet on the ground and he picked me up and put me over he's shoulder. "Put me down!" I giggled as he carried me into the house. Once we were inside, he took me to my room and sat me on the bed. "Someone didn't teach you any manners when you were little." I murmured and he just laughed._

"_How about I read you a story before I leave?" He smiled and grabbed my favorite book, Cinderella, and sat in the chair next to my bed. He began reading and soon I was fast asleep. _

_** End of Flashback**_

That was the last time I ever saw Jeff until now. Jeff put me on my feet and smiled at me. "Did someone miss me?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know a little girl about this high," he put his hand up to his waist, "once that told me that someone was, one day, gonna get their tongue cut out for sticking it out at others." He laughed and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Well, she didn't know what she was talking about then." I smiled at him. It had been seven years since I saw Jeff and we still fell into the same old routine.

"It's nice to see you little Morgan. What's it been? 7 years?" he asked. More like 7 years, 3 months, 14 days, 6 hours, and 23 minutes since we last saw each other. I didn't think he needed to know I knew that though. I nodded.

"Cammie, where have you.....hi." Macey squeaked when she saw me with Jeff.

Jeff smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jeff. How do you know Cammie?" He eyed me and silently asked me how I knew Virginia's Senator's daughter. (Oh, did I forget to mention that Jeff is like super smart and knows everything? Well, he is and he does.)

Macey was speechless and just stared at Jeff. I smiled and answered for her. "We go to the same school. Well, the same school before we did the exchange program here." Macey just continued to stare at Jeff until Bex and Liz bumped into her.

"We have been looking........" Bex eyes went straight to Jeff's arm around me and her eyes started to bulge out of her head. Liz looked as if she was going to have a heart attack and looked to see if she saw Zach coming.

"Guys, this is Jeff Matthews. He was my baby-sitter before I came to Gallagher. Jeff, these are my best friends, Macey, Bex, and Liz." I said, my C&A classes kicking into gear. Jeff just waved and smiled at the girls and I hear the girls swooning over Jeff.

"Welllll" Jeff said and started scratching the back of his head, "I got to get going. It's nice seeing you again little Morgan and it was nice seeing you guys, too." he said to me and the girls.

The girls just stood there and it seemed as if I was the only one who wasn't puddy in Jeff's hands. "Okay, maybe you should come by for dinner tonight. I'm sure mom would love to see you." I asked, hoping he would say yes. It had been years and I still didn't like him being away. How weird.

"Actually, I saw your mom earlier and she beat you to inviting me but I'll come just for you." Jeff put his finger on my nose and pushed me.

"More like you were scared to tell my mom no." I laughed and Jeff joined in.

He somber and looked me in the eye. "That too. See you later tonight." He walked over to his car and drove off.

Once his car was out of distance, the girls came back to reality. We walked to the guys and the girls started with the questions.

"THAT was your baby-sitter???!!!" Macey screamed.

"I know right!" Bex yelled. "Where in the bloody hell did you get him from so I can get one?"

"Me, three." Liz agreed.

"What baby-sitter?" Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Kevin asked simultaneously.

"Cammie's old baby-sitter. We saw him today and he's, he's....." Bex said trying to come up with a word.

"Capital HOTT!" Macey finished for her. I laughed and the girls glared.

"How could you hide him from us?" Liz asked. I was shocked to see someone have this kind of effect on Liz. Even Jonas didn't get this reaction.

"I didn't hide him. He left and went to college when I was 10 and I haven't seen or heard from him since." I explained.

"I didn't know this place schooled hotties like that." Bex said like the guys weren't there. Grant growled and Jonas was on the verge of thinking of ways to scientifically take away Jeff's looks so Liz wouldn't be attracted to him. Kevin looked like he was ready to pounce (confirming my suspicions that he liked Macey) while Zach didn't care because I wasn't obsessing like the girls.

"He went to a private school near here." He needed a job and since my parents had to work, he stayed with me.

"What do you mean by, stayed? Like he spent the night with you?" Macey quizzed.

"Yeah, what else? I mean, he couldn't just leave me alone in a house during the night and come back later that next day." I was seriously thinking it was a bad idea for Jeff to come to the house for dinner. And you guessed it, as if they read my mind the girls all started panicking over what they were going to wear and sped off to the house. I was stuck walking with the boys.

"So, he's coming for diner?" Grant verified.

"Yep." I answered. Then Grant, Jonas, and Kevin sped off to make sure they looked as good as possible for dinner, leaving me with Zach. Alone.

Zach and I looked at each other for a second and then cracked up. I couldn't believe Jeff caused this much drama. It's not like any of the girls had a chance with him or anything. He's almost 26 for heaven's sakes!

We made it to our houses in about 10 minutes later. I told Zach good-bye and he told me good luck before I entered the house. I needed it because once I got inside I was bombarded with questions.

"What's his favorite color?"

"What's his favorite hairstyle?"

"Does he like it when girls show cleavage?"

"Which perfume would he like more?"

"Does this look good on me?"

"Do you think Jeff would like this?"

My mom shook her head and let me use her room to get ready in. By the time I got out of the shower, I heard the door bell ring.

"Well, don't you look nice this evening, Ms. Morgan." I heard Jeff's voice. "And so do you girls." he added after I heard 3 pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"You're late." She said and I could mentally see Jeff starting to sweat. "Come on in Jeff," my mom said and then added, "and you, too, boys. Where's Zach?"

"Getting ready." Grant answered quickly, guessing he was trying to make sure Jeff didn't steal Bex from him yet. I sighed and put on my clothes. This was going to be the funniest dinner I've ever seen in my life.

**Jeff POV**

I saw Connor Bradley messing with my little Morgan and anger went through me. Now, before you guys think I have those kinds of feelings for little Morgan, you're mistaken. I've known her since she was born. Her dad, Big Morgan, was my mentor in school and he asked me to look after her when he and his wife went on a mission. (Yeah, I know about the spy thing. I'm one myself but don't tell little Morgan. She sees me as a part of her old normal life.)

When I graduated for spy school, I was given my first mission and I had to leave little Morgan. It broke my heart to see her cry but I had to figure out who kill her father. She didn't know what really happened but I promised her when she slept that I would find out if it killed me. (And it almost did. Almost. What can I say, I'm good.)

My legend was to be cocky and arrogant but I could never be that way with the Morgans. They took me in after my parents were captured. After they helped get my parents back, I was eternity in debt to them. Since then, I've watched over little Morgan and made sure she was never harmed.

She's like the little sister I never had in a way. She bugged me like one, that's for sure. There were times I wanted to throw her out of a moving car. I mean, she used to break things and blame it on me, listen in on my phone calls (she almost found out my secret), sneak up behind me and scare the living daylights out of me, and torture or guilt trip me into taking her with me wherever I went. I could honestly say that I wouldn't want it any other way.

After I was done saving her from Connor, I got away from her friends who wouldn't staring at me, (creepy) and I went back home to get ready for my dinner with the spies.

Home was a small apartment I had when I followed Cammie and her mother back from Gallagher. I guess I was in a way their secret spy service. It took Ms. Morgan 5 years to catch me and she was one of the best. It was stuffy in the small room, so I turned on the air conditioner. I took a hot shower and walked over to grab my best clothes for dinner.

I got out and went towards my bed and put on my clothes. I decided to rest for a second before getting ready. I laid down and in the corner of my eyes, there was a small blinking light that wasn't there when I got in the shower. I grabbed my traveling bag and ran down the stairs of the complex. As soon as I was out of the door, the building exploded and a car behind me sped my way. I ducked from the car and instead of it coming back for me, it continued speeding down the highway.

I looked at my clothes and they were still as spotless as they were when I got them from the closet. I jumped in my car and was on my way to the Morgans. Cammie would have to learn the truth about me. It stung to know that she wouldn't be happy about this but something was going down. Something BIG.

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter so far. Yay me! I lot of people wanted to know who this Jeff person was and now you kinda know, but remember, I did say kinda. Anywho........**

**Do you like Jeff? His legend reminds me of someone but who? Who's trying to kill him? Will the girls have a show down over Jeff? How will they react will they learn he's not only hott, (as Macey would say) smart, and charming, but also a spy? What is the true meaning of my title? Only way to find out (except for the last question) is to read the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	9. Revealing the truth

**Disclaimer: I'm Ally Carter. Just Kidding!!!**

**A/N: I so love that you guys love Jeff. He's my special project and trust me he's nothing like Zach. They have similarities but.....well I'll let you guys see through reading my story rather than just telling you.**

**Jeff POV**

So........recap. I see Cammie, her friends kind of like me, but I can't blame them for that right? I'm handsome. I know because my mother tells me so. (not my fault their into handsome people), her guys friend hate me (also not my fault), my apartment got blew up (again, not my fault), Cammie's mom is giving me a dirty look because I'm 7 seconds late (did I mention this already? Just in case, not my fault), and someone tried to kill me (not so sure if that's my fault).

"Dinner will be ready in five. For now you can sit in the living room with Joe." Ms. Morgan told me. I scratch the back of my head and I'm kind of afraid to ask the question that in my head.

"Hey, Ms. Morgan? Are you the one cooking or.....?" I let the rest of the question hang in the air. The girls giggle and walk into the living room. She glared and walked away.

"Ow! Hey little Morgan! Nice to see you too." All these years and she still likes to torture me.

"Hey Jeff. You know she's not going to forget that." She smiled at me. I hated having to lie to her all this time but that would be set right soon. I motioned for the living room and she walks in. "Where's Zach?" she asked.

"I don't know, let me check." I raise my finger and look in my pockets. "Nope. Not in my back pocket." The girls circled around me and I could hear them mentally sigh in their heads.

**Bex POV**

Sigh.

**Macey POV**

Sigh.

**Liz POV**

Sigh.

**Jeff POV**

"So, how are you girls doing today?" I asked.

"I'm fine." They all spoke. Okay? Moving on. "Cammie?"

"What's up?" I mouthed 'help me' and she grabs me and leads me to the kitchen. We're alone so I decide to tell her now. I unconsciously scratch the back of my head.

"Cam, there's something I should tell you."

"Your giving me the 5 bucks you owe me?" Yeah, and your mother can cook.

"No, um, you know when I left for college oh so long ago?" Come on Jeff, she's just a 17-year-old girl.

_Yeah a 17-year-old girl who's also a spy in training._

"Yeah, I remember." She looks at me confused but then I noticed her eyes widen just a little and I choke.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact." I turn and walk away before she can respond. What's wrong with me? I'm one of the best spies out there and I can't even admit to being one to a girl I used to baby-sit? Everyone started walking into the dining room and I mixed in. I look around and see Zach walking into the room and he sat next to Cammie. I sat on the other side of her.

"Can you pass the peas?" Liz asked. I look up and give them to her. I decided to be blunt. If I didn't tell them now, I could never do it.

"So." I started. "How were you guys first day here?" Way to be blunt. I'll do it next time.

"Great!" All the girls said while Grant, Jonas, and Kevin murmured "What's it to you?"

Zach looked at me and smirked a smirk I knew all too well. "Nothing exciting." Way to go with making it look like you're a normal kid. "How was yours?"

Everyone looked up at me. I played it cool. "Oh nothing. Stop Cammie from getting forced in a car, went to my apartment, almost got blew up in said apartment, then someone tried to kill me. Like I said, nothing out of the ordinary." I picked up my fork and started eating my food. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1........

"What?" Joe asked. He stood up. "Who are you?"

"Someone no one sees but is always there." Ms. Morgan answered for me. Nice answer too. Sums me right up and gives me a reason to announce my true secret.

"Yep, explains it all. And is also why I can't get a date." I say. Okay wasn't my secret but it was the truth. Zach, Grant, Jonas, Kevin, and Ms. Morgan laughed while the others looked at me with confusion.

"Wait," Cammie spoke, "are you telling me that you're a, a spy?" Yep.

"Yep. Are you okay with that little Morgan?" My body suddenly tenses from her response.

"Yeah." She said as if I just told her I'm joining a golf tournament or something.

"Really?" I let out a breath. That was a relief.

"No! How could you lie to me about this?! We were supposed to be close. Like brother and sister and you keep that from me!" Tears start falling from her eyes but she continues to scream at me. "Was it all a lie? Was I a project? See if you can fool a little girl who doesn't know any better? Well, guess what?! Mission accomplished!" She ran off.

"Little Morgan, wait! I-"

"No! That name was given to me by a person I could trust and I don't trust you!" Ouch. That hurt. I stood there looking at where she was last standing. Zach puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll talk to her." He ran after little, I mean, Cammie.

**Cammie POV**

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe how Jeff could keep this from me. I mean, I'm sure he knew I wouldn't tell anyone. I hear my door crack a little.

"Stay away!" I screamed.

"It's me Cammie. Zach." I turn to look at the door and Zach was standing there. "Cammie...."

"You understand, right? How could he not tell me?" I whispered. Zach came and sat down on my bed with me in his arms. We just sat there in silenced while I cried. I look up and see Zach looking like he was not sure of how to handle this.

"Cam, I truthfully believe that," he paused to look at me, "that you over reacted a little. He couldn't tell you, just like you couldn't tell anyone else here when you found out."

"_No one else_ was becoming one later on in their life. _No one else_ would I be able to get in contact with later and tell them the truth. _No one else _would believe that _he_ would be the only normal thing they could have in their secret life. No one would keep that secret from, from, from," I didn't know how to finish what I wanted to say. I knew what to say but I couldn't say it to Zach. _No one would keep that secret from someone they knew lost someone before and only trusted that person who was still there with them._ _Who was still normal._

Zach pulled me away from him. "Can you honestly tell me that you would have told him that you were a spy if he was normal?" He looked me in the eye.

"Yes, I would. The Jeff I know," I shook my head, clearing it from the old Jeff. The old Jeff didn't exist. "The Jeff I knew was able to have that trust. That Jeff isn't and if you're on his side then you can go talk to him." I stood up and ran out of the room, out of the house, away from Jeff.

**Jeff POV**

I saw Cammie running out of the house so I followed after her. Even though she didn't want to see me, I still made a promise to keep her safe from harm. I kept my distance from her until we were a few blocks from the house.

I saw something in the distance. Something that I saw earlier today. The car. That car. And it was headed for Cammie. I ran and screamed for Cammie to run to me. She turned and I saw pure hate in her eyes but I didn't stop running to her. She didn't understand and I didn't have time to explain.

The car stopped beside Camme and three guys in black rushed out of the car. Cammie kicked the first guy and elbowed the other but the third guy got a good shot at her stomach. Cammie flew back and slammed into a tree.

By the time she was on the ground, I was in front of her. I grabbed the guy who hit her and broke his arm. The guy she elbowed grabbed me from behind but I flipped him over my back and kicked him in the stomach. I saw the guy she kicked jump in the car and yell for the others to come. I zoned back to Cammie who was holding her stomach. I heard the tires skid on the road and back the direction it came from.

**Cammie POV**

Jeff saves me from getting kidnaped or killed (I'm not sure) but I couldn't help but think. How come he couldn't have got here in enough time to keep me from getting hit in the stomach? I grab my stomach and Jeff knees down beside me.

"You alright Cammie?" His eyes were full of worry and he lifted my shirt and examined my stomach. He poked me and I winced. "Sorry." He grinned so I hit him in the head.

"Sorry." I said innocently. "Bad reflexes." I smiled. Jeff smiled but then it vanished and a serious look that I never saw before replaced it.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, I'm sure you know that you shouldn't be leaving the house by yourself. Not after I just told you that someone-" he started but I kissed him. At first he was frozen in shock but then he started to kiss me back. We kissed for 43 seconds before we broke. "Wow little Morgan. Someone has taught you a little too much." He said and I blushed. "I defiantly need to thank Mr. Solomon for that." He winked and helped me up. Gently.

**A/N: I know what you're think: How could I? Yep, I **_**am**_** sooooo gonna leave it right there for you guys to guess what that means. Yeah, I know it's evil but......Hey stop shooting draggers at me! I know, I know, I had Cammie and Jeff say that they had no interest in each other like that but when I start writing, twists just coming to me and I re-thinking the whole story. I'll make you a deal. If you guys give me 3 reviews, I'll give you two, I repeat, two chapters. (see how generous I am?) Soooooo,**

**What does Jeff mean by thanking Mr. Solomon? Was there something between Mr. Solomon and Cammie I never mentioned? What will be Cammie's mom reaction? What will be Zach's reaction? (The greatest question I can think of.) How will **_**you**_** get the answers to these questions? Well, I can answer that! Read the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	10. Could we not talk about this

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Jeff. I'm not Ally Carter, but I'm sure you already knew that.**

**A/N: Okay, so I know you all are kinda surprised by the last chapter, but hey, that's what happens when you read **_**Blast from the Past**_**. You get shocked. (Not literally) ha, ha, ha.**

Jeff POV

Wait until Ms. Morgan and most importantly Zach hears about this!

Cammie POV

Wait until the girls hear about this! I can't believe I just kissed Jeff. I mean, ew, but EW!

The couple who came by us turned the corner and Jeff and I got back to business. "You almost told everything!" I scolded him.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't out in the open like this. Which reminds me. I'm telling your mother!" And then Jeff started running to the house. I laughed.

"Not if I lock you out first!" I started running after him and blew passed him when we were about 5 meters from the house. I looked back and saw Jeff no where to be found. At first, I was worried but then I heard him.

"Too slow little Morgan!" he laughed and I saw him walked into the house. "Ms. Morgan!!!" He sang loud enough so I could hear him. When did he pass me? I ran into the house and when I opened the door, everyone was staring at me.

"Mom, I swear, I only kissed Jeff to keep him from revealing the spy secret!" I blurted out.

"You did what?!" Mom screamed.

"Spill!" Macey yelled. Liz fainted. Bex was frozen. Zach looked at me and walked out of the house shaking his head. He looked at me and smirked.

"Zach-" I started but he held up his hand.

"One minute." He said. Once the door closed, I heard laughter. After exactly one minute later, Zach walked back in the house. He had tears in his eyes and I guess it was from laughing so hard. "Okay, explain."** {A/N: Didn't expect that reaction, did you?}**

I looked at Jeff, who was smirking. It was nothing like Zach's smirk. It had its own meaning. His was more of a 'you're-on-your-own' smirk. I took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I was walking by myself until I heard Jeff calling my name. Before he could explain, three guys in black attacked me. I took down two of them but the third one hit me in the stomach." Zach's smirked vanished and his hand balled into fist. I walked over to him and rubbed his back. He relaxed at my touch.

"Go on," Mr. Solomon motioned, grimacing at me and Zach's moment.

"Well, Jeff finally made it to me and took down the guy who hit me. He also hit one who had gotten back up. One of them jumped back into the car and motioned for the others. They all got back in the car and drove away." I stopped there, embarrassed to tell the rest. Especially with Zach right here.

"Well, since you explained the earlier parts, I'll finish." Jeff said as I glared at him.

"Please do." My mom said, looking between us.

"Okay, I ran to Cammie, who left out that the guy who hit her in the stomach, made her fly into a tree." He looked at Zach and smiled. "Now, that you would have died of laughter from." He laughed.

Zach tried to contain himself but let out a chuckle, "Don't make me picture it." I elbowed Zach into the chest and he stopped laughing and looked at Jeff.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered, holding his chest.

"Anytime. Back to the story though. I examined Cammie and it just stung a little, no damage. I started scolding her about leaving without anyone with her when she kissed me." He grimaced and shook his head. "I'm still trying to get that imagine out of my head. How do you do it, I will never know." Jeff said, talking to Zach again.

"It takes practice, hard-work," Zach answered smirking at me. I swung to hit him again but he dodged it. "Nice try. Like I was saying, and determination. Plus, she'll probably kill me if I complain." Zach and Jeff laughed at me until my mom interrupted.

"Jeff, could you finish please?" She gave him the look that said 'stop joking around or I will hurt you.' And that's a look you don't want my mom to give you.

"Okay, okay." He said but then muttered 'hard audience' and him and Zach snickered. "Well, when she kissed me, I was shocked at first but then I noticed the couple walking towards us and started playing the part. After they turned the corner, we stopped and came back here. That's about it, right little Morgan?" He turned to me and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, sums it right up." I responded and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I say we forget this CoveOps assignment and get to the bottom of this." Bex finally spoke.

"I agree with Ms. Baxter. This problem needs to be solved." Mr. Solomon said. "You all will report back to Gallagher and Blackthorne while Rachel, Jeff, and I handle this."

"No way, I'm staying here." I stated and stared him in the eye.

"If Cammie stayed, then I'm staying." Zach said and sat beside me.

"Diddo" Bex agreed. And one by one everyone said they were staying and Mr. Solomon seemed proud that we all wanted to help but worried that we'll all get hurt in the process.

"And Jeff?" I looked at him with the look my father got when he took control of a situation.

"Yeah?" Jeff said recognizing the look I had on my face. My mom smiled and Mr. Solomon whispered to her 'she's becoming more and more like her father every day.'

Mom smiled and nodded.

"You will be spending the night and every other night with the boys until this is handled." Jeff nodded and I looked at my mom and Solomon. "Bex, Mace, Liz, and the boys will continue to go to school and act as if nothing happened." Everyone just nodded and mom stood up.

"Enough drama for today. It's getting late. Everyone go to bed." She walked uup the stairs and turned around, "Now."

Jeff walked over to me, "Night little Morgan." He turned to the girls. "Night girls." Then, he kissed them all on the cheek. They turned red and ran to, what I'm guessing, my room to interrogate me later. Jeff chuckled and walked with joe out of the living room. I could swear I heard Joe mutter to Jeff.

"You're going to give them a heart attack, you know that right?" I heard Jeff chuckle and then the door close. Grant, Jonas, and Kevin walked out of the door muttering about what they were going to do to Jeff for messing with their women.

Zach stayed behind to say good-night. I stared walking aawy from him when he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to him. "So," he started, "Jeff gets a kiss but I don't." He pouted. "Doesn't sound fair to me."

"Well, that was to keep him from blurting out a very important-" I didn't finish because Zach kissed me. When I pulled away, he groaned. I crossed my arms in front of me and glared at him. "What? I thought you were going to reveal a very important secret about yourself and I had to stop you."

"Sure you did." I laughed. "And I can fly." Zach walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh and Cammie," I looked at him, "Jeff was right. Kissing you is really-" but he didn't finish cause I threw a pillow at him and he close the door before it hit him. I smiled and went to my room. I was surprised not to see the girls in there. Being alone (finally), I took the advantage and changed into my pj's and went to bed.

**A/N: See, there's no way there could ever be a Jeff and Cammie. (But I so had you going!) She likes Zach too much. Anywho,**

**Who is behind this whole thing? (No not C of C. I have my own bad guys.:P) Will the girls ever stop drooling over Jeff? Will the boys go after Jeff? What's wrong with Cammie's kissing techniques? Will Jeff ever get a date? Answers are where? Do I even need to tell you anymore? No, but I will. Answers to that and more in the next chapter of Blast from the Past!!! **


	11. Competition

**Disclaimer: Who me? Own the Gallagher Series? Yeah, and Cammie's mom can cook.**

**A/N: Okay. I'm so happy you guys love the story that it's ridiculous! I want to thank all of you that are reviewing (and reading) because I would have stopped writing a long time ago without your wonderful reviews. Just thought you should know that I appreciate it. Enough rambling, back to the story.**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to the sound of a blazing alarm clock beside my bed. I swung my arm to hit it and it just fell on the floor and continued to go off.

"Great." I got out of bed and picked up the clock. I knew something was off. Someone set my clock and took all the buttons out of it so that I couldn't turn it off. I held the clock in front of me. "Shut up." I instructed but it kept ringing. I opened my window and accidently knocked the clock out of the window. (Or that was what I was going to tell mom anyway.) "I warned you." I whispered to the clock.

After my crazy talking to a clock moment, I got dressed and went down stairs to wait for the girls. As I walked down the stairs, I got a whiff of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and everything else you eat for breakfast. I ran into the kitchen and the girls were already sitting at the table.

"Hey little Morgan. I fixed you and your friends breakfast but it looks like these three are the only ones who will get to eat anything. They really like my cooking or they eat a lot." He laughed and the girls slowly stopped eating. Realizing he just made three beautiful girls feel self conscious he continued, "But I must say: I like a girl with a big appetite." He winked at the girls and they automatically started cramming food in their mouths.

I sat down by Bex and Jeff brought me a plate. I started eating when the boys came into the kitchen. Grant and Kevin came to the table automatically and started eating what Jeff had sat down. Zach and Jonas grabbed some food that just got off the stove.

"This is so much better than what Cammie's mom cooked yesterday." Grant shared like no one noticed that this wasn't my mom's cooking.

"Yeah, I don't think its Mr. Solomon's either. His food is harder than his CoveOps assignments." Jonas said. We all laughed and Zach sat down by me.

"Hey, who's the chef?" Kevin asked.

"Glad you like my cooking," Jeff answered and got three dangers shot at him. "Hey, I didn't ask you to eat it. And you're the ones who said you like it." Jeff argued, counting off his points on his fingers.

"Leave him alone Grant." Liz ordered him. "It's not his fault he can cook. Isn't that right Mace?" she looked at Macey.

"Yep," Macey said using Jeff's way of agreeing. Wow, he had these kids around his fingers.

"Hey, that's my new line." Bex snapped

"No, it isn't. It's mine." Liz argued.

"It's neither of you guys new line. Its mine. I just used it didn't I?" Macey voiced. I looked at Jeff and he simply smirked his smirk. Zach was laughing at the stupidness of the argument. (His thoughts, not mine.) Grant, Jonas, and Kevin all looked like they wanted to strangle Jeff.

"Guys, why don't you all use the line?" I asked trying to calm them down with a compromise.

"Why don't you but out, little Morgan?" Macey snapped. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was jealous because Jeff had a nickname for me. That's not my fault. The only reason he even calls me that is because he called my dad big Morgan and I'm big Morgan's daughter.

I looked at Jeff. "Could you do something?"I snapped. He threw his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Bex, Liz, Mace," Jeff started and the three stopped arguing. "Why don't you all come up with a new line? Yep, is kind of mine and I like originality." The girls pondered this for a second. "Best new line gets a trip to the ice cream pallor down the block. My treat." he added and the girls grin and welcomed the challenge.

Jeff walked over to me and whispered "Good luck."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, who, out of everyone here they know, knows me and knows what I like?"

"Me. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'll put it like this. I'm judging who has the best line. You know what I like so," he said and drugged out the word so, "don't you think they're going to test out their lines on you?" Oh God, he was right.

"No, no, no. you can't do this to me. That's not fair." I begged. This would be torture.

"Life isn't fair" he sung and walked out of the house and started whistling. Zach walked up to me and put his arms around my shoulder.

"I really like him." He laughed. "He kinda reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on whom." We got our book bags and headed out of the door, leaving the others at the house.

"So, what were you and Jeff whispering about?" Zach asked. He had a look I couldn't place on his face.

"He was letting me know that the girls were more than likely going to ask me about what line will impress him. He's evil." I said and kicked a rock in front of me.

"He's genius." I punched him on the arm. "What? On the outside looking in, it's really funny. Glad I don't have to worry about you falling over him." Zach pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the head.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered and we walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

Bex and Grant made it to first period just before the bell rang. Bex sat next to me and whispered, "So have Macey or Liz told you any of their lines yet?" I shook my head.

"You guys really shouldn't be fighting over Jeff. He's 26-years-old." I whispered/yelled.

"Really Cammie? You don't think we know that? We know we can never be with him but we made a deal with him." Bex whispered lower so Zach and Grant couldn't hear.

"What deal?" I asked.

Bex sighed. "Okay, the deal is as long as we make Jeff laugh, the longer we can use him to make the guys jealous. You don't have to use Jeff because you have Steve and Connor to make Zach jealous. We're working on what we got." We laughed and got a frown from the teacher.

As we got quiet, the intercom came on. "Will all students and faculty report to the auditorium?" We all stood and filed out of the class. We walked into the auditorium and sat next to the rest of our group. Steve walked up and sat with us, much to Zach dismay.

"Hey Cammie," Steve said like I was the only one there.

"Hi." I responded. "What's going on in here?" I might as well get some answers from this talk.

"Nothing really. A talent contest." He answered. "You know, you should join. You were the best singer here before you moved and I'm sure nothings changed."

"You can sing?" Bex asked. "I've never heard you before."

"Yeah, Cammie's a great singer. She use to sing all the time until" I shot a look at Steve.

"Until what, Stu?" Zach asked.

"It's Steve." Steve corrected.

"You say tomato," Zach started but left the rest of the quote in the air.

"Whatever, why did you stop sing Cammie?" Liz asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I didn't even want to think about it but I did. My father loved to hear me sing. After he went missing, so did my love to sing. I think Zach caught on because he gave me a rub on the back.

"Well, I think you should join, Cam" Bex said. "We all should. It'll be fun."

"We don't have time. We have after school projects." Kevin disagreed.

"The talent show is during school. Takes up the whole day." Steve interrupted.

"Well its settled. We joining." Macey spoke.

"No way. I'm not getting up there." Kevin added.

"Me neither." Was all that Jonas said.

"I'm with Kevin. Not joining a talent show" Grant agreed.

"That's good cause you have no talent." Zach chuckled. "But I agree with you guys. I'm not joining but I'll root for you from the crowd."

"How about you root for me instead." Brittany spoke, jumping into the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I missed when someone asked for you input. Oops, no one did." Macey sneered. Brittany scoffed and turned her attention back to Zach.

"Like I was saying, are you rooting for me, Zachy?" Brittany pouted. Zach raised a eyebrow at the nickname.

"Brit, leave." I stated.

"What? He might as well cheer for me. You haven't song since your father died and I'm sure you won't just start now." How dare she mention my father? I stood up and walked up to her.

"Watch me." I walked up to the front of the stage. The principal was asking if anyone wanted to audition for the contest so I grabbed a mic. The band behind me started to play so I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

**Zach POV**

_Tell me  
Just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me_

Wow, I never knew Cammie could sing. She sounded wonderful. I couldn't think of the name of the song she was singing but her voice matched it perfectly, like she wrote it.

_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat_

"What's the name of the song she's singing?" Grant asked. Trust him to be the one who would ask your questions. He always did for me.

"You don't know?" I asked hoping one of the girls would answer him before he asked me the name of the song.

"Like you do." he snapped.

"Well, it's pretty obvious." I shrugged.

"It's Game of Love by Michelle Branch now shush your mouths so that I can hear." Bex snapped. Grant and I shared a look but chose not to say a peep. I listened to Cammie.

_So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm dyin'  
Outside the door  
Of your lovin' store_

"Okay, total wardrobe shopping as soon as school's finished. We can ask Jeff to drive us around so we don't have to carry anything." Macey told the girls.

Cammie finished the song and the crowd clapped. She bowed and walked back over to us and smile.

**Cammie** **POV**

Singing on the stage was a rush and it felt good to sing again. I never want to sing professionally but it was fun.

"Wow, Cam. You sounded great!" The girls chorused and Zach nodded his head in agreement. I was so happy at that one moment that nothing could bring me down.

The bell rung to let us out of our 4th period and I left Bex in the room. Steve walked up beside me and asked to talk to me in private. I agreed and he walked me over into the computer lab. I sat down o the table while Steve remained standing.

"Cammie. I'm going to be completely honest with you. I think I love you." My eye went wide and I was taken back. He couldn't love me. "You're probably thinking that I'm crazy and I am. I'm crazy for you. I can't stand seeing you with Zach."

"Steve," I started but he cut me off.

"No, Cammie. I'm not taking that for an answer. We were meant to be." I got up and started for the door. He jumped in front of me and blocked it. "Just listen, okay?" He begged.

"We are not meant to be. I'm with Zach, Steve. You have to accept that. I don't like hurting you but you and me can never be." I talked slowly so that he could understand. Before he could respond, I pushed him aside and walked out of the door.

I went into the cafeteria and everyone stared at me. I had no idea why until I saw Brittnay in Zach's lap. They were kissing. One of Brittany's friends tapped Zach and He looked at me for a second before Brittany grabbed his chin and pulled him back to her for another kiss and he didn't even try to pull way. My heart broke. The girls walked in after me and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

I pulled away from them and ran off campus.

"Cammie wait!" Bex screamed but I didn't stop. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. My heart crumbled and I fell to my knees. Tears finally escaped from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I heard a horn blow and I noticed that I was in the middle of the road.

"Little Morgan?" I heard and I ran into his arms. He didn't say anything else and picked me up. Any other time I would have protested but I was still in shock. He put me in the car and we went back to the house in silence.

**Bex POV**

I caught up with Macey and Liz and we walked into the cafeteria to see Cammie standing there staring at Zach and Brittany kissing. I knew it wouldn't be long until anger replaced her hurt so I grabbed her and took her outside.

Once outside, Cammie took off and I called after her. I was about to run into Macey grabbed my arm.

"Let her go. I'm sure she wants to be alone right now." Macey looked pissed beyond belief and soon my face mirrored her.

"Plus we have fish to fry." Liz added and it shocked me to see her response. I liked it. We went back inside and everyone watched as we went toward the new couple. Liz grabbed the back of Brittany's shirt and threw her off of Zach's lap.

I grabbed Zach's collar and Macey led the way out of the building.

"Before you guys say anything," Zach started. I pushed him on the ground.

"Stay away from Cammie." I ordered. "This is the only warning you will get."

"And don't even try to sneak and see her either because if we don't hurt you, she will." Macey finished.

"Don't try us Zachary Goode." Liz added. "Next time won't be so nice." And with that we left him outside to think about our promise. Wait maybe he thought this was a threat.

"Oh and Zach?" I turned to face him. He looked at me. "This is no threat. This is a promise." I walked into the school and sat down, waiting for lunch to be over.

**A/N: You know I couldn't just let Zach get away with what he did without the girls' reaction. I'm a Zammie fan but they can't be together forever right now. If they do, it ruins the story. Soooo,**

**What is Zach's problem? What will Jeff do to Zach? Will Cammie still compete in the talent show? Answers in the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	12. Heartbreak and heated arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series. There, happy?**

**A/N: I want more action! I think there isn't enough so I'm putting more action into my story.**

**Jeff POV**

After the kids left, I ran into the basement to meet up with Joe and Ms. Morgan. They were on a computer.

"The kids are gone for now. What have you found?" I as I passed them some coffee.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Joe put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. "I'm fine." All these years and we still didn't like each other.

"Explain from the beginning. The real beginning." Ms. Morgan said.

"I told you. Yesterday, after I left from seeing Cammie-"

"No, before that."

"Nothing that happened could lead to this. I haven't had any threats or anything." I been overworking my brain trying to find some kind of connection.

"Are you sure? Rachel, do you even know if you can trust this guy." Joe sneered.

"Oh like she should trust you! You got her husband, a supposedly best friend of yours, killed with your own arrogance!" I retaliated.

"Yeah, and you _maybe_ helped his daughter end up with the same fate by showing up here!" he yelled.

"At least I made sure she got back alive. Where Chris, Solomon? Huh?" We stared at each other until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from Joe and began walking out of the basement.

"Jeff, wait! We have to find out who is behind this. Cammie will not be harmed unless I'm dead first. I will see to it." Ms. Morgan voice rang with passion. I stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Let him go Rachel. He's no help to us." Joe sat back down in his seat and continued researching.

"You would like me to leave wouldn't you? Not only do you get Chris killed, you try to win his wife's heart, too. Yeah, unlike you, I actually stayed in touch and I know all about you Joe Solomon." Joe couldn't take it the truth anymore and ran up to me.

"Stop! Now is not the time for this!" Ms. Morgan got between us and pushed us away from each other.

"I think I'll do better making sure the kids are okay. If I see anything....." I said.

"I want to be the first to know." She turned and walked back to the desk she was sitting behind earlier.

"You will be." I whispered but I'm sure she heard me. I walked out of the house and got in my car. I drove to the school and wasn't paying much attention to the road. I saw a flash cross the school's yard and it stop in front of me. I blew my horn and realized that the flash was Cammie. She was crying.

"Little Morgan?" I asked. She looked as if she lost her best friend or more like........her boyfriend. She looked at me and jumped into my arms. I picked her up and took her to the car.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't know what to say to her. I never really had a girlfriend to cry over. Never witnessed for myself a break-up. This was one thing spies weren't trained for. Sure we could shoot, jump, hide, and everything else in the book but when it came to a broken heart, we were useless.

We pulled up to the house and Cammie finally spoke. "No, I don't want to be here right now. Let's just drive around for a moment. Please." I started the engine and we drove around town.

**Zach POV**

"Zach wait up." I heard in the distance but kept walking. I didn't need this. Grant grabbed my arm and spun me around. He was out of breath. "What in the hell did you do?" he asked when his breathing went back to normal.

"I screwed up. I know it. You don't have to tell me." I answered already seeing the way our talk would go.

"No, of course you didn't screw up." Grant said like it was obvious. I looked at him. "You went and kissed the girl who Cammie hates that most. That's not a screw up, it's a-"

"Will you just leave me alone?!" I yelled trying to help him get the picture that talking to me now wasn't the best option.

"I would but I thought you should know that you really should watch your back when we get to the house. There's no telling what Jeff is gonna do to you. Not to mention Mr. Solomon." Grant rambled. He was starting to irritate me.

"Will you shut the hell up? Don't you think I know that? You don't know the whole story so just butt out. Go control your girlfriend or something." I must have really pissed off Grant because he looked like a bull who saw red.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to go around kissing other girls when I say I'm in love with another," Grant yelled at me and I lost it. Anger went through my body and I punched Grant in the eye. He fell back a little, but caught his balance and charged after me.

Students crowded around us cheering on who they thought would win. Fists flew and we threw each other around until Kevin and Jonas pulled us apart.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" Bex yelled at us. I broke from Jonas's grip and walked off from my brothers. Walked off from the school. The only thing I couldn't get farther away from was the fact that I just screwed up Cammie's and I relationship. She didn't understand that I did this for her. To keep her safe.

**Grant POV**

That bastard. I mean, he went there even though I was just trying to help. I knew this would happen though. Bex stood in front of me, looking at Zach's retreating body and the blood on my shirt. It was mine and his mixed together. We had cuts and scraps everywhere on our bodies.

"Someone better answer me!" Bex yelled.

"We had a misunderstanding." I walked away from her and to my next class. I had better things to do then ponder over Zachary 'Not' Goode.

**A/N: So I gave you guys two guy arguments. Did you like them? I did.**

**What's Zach saving Cammie for? Why he'd have to kiss Brittany to save her for? Will he apologize to Grant for hitting him? What's Steve going to do when he finds out Cammie's boyfriend cheated on her? When will you find out? The next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	13. Helping the lovebirds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series but it would be totally cool if I did!**

**A/N: I love the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter also!**

**Cammie POV**

Jeff and I rode around for hours in silence. I couldn't believe he didn't say anything and the silence was worst than just talking about it.

"Are you gonna say anything? It's killing me just sitting here." I finally spoke.

"What do you want me to say?" He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, how about asking me about my day?" I said sarcastically. He eyed me and smiled. I needed this.

"How was your day, little Morgan?" He asked with false interest.

"It was-"

"That's great! My day was a little weird though. Did you know chickens just can walk up and down the street? Or that they can just go across the street when they want to?" He asked me.

"Actually-" I started again.

"Yeah, I know, right? We should report the chickens! I mean, just because they're chickens doesn't mean they're allowed to jay-walk. Do you know where to report these crimes?" Jeff really knew how to get your mind off a subject. All my problems were gone as soon as he started talking about jay-walking chickens.

"Maybe you should try-"

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll report them to the chick-lice. You know the police for chickens? Hopefully, they can catch the outlaws." He laughed and I joined in. "Better LM?"

"LM?"

"Little Morgan. Do you know how many breaths I'm losing saying little Morgan? A lot, that's how many." He took his hands off the steering wheel and we went into the other lane. A truck was coming and he grabbed the steering wheel and put us back on the right lane.

"Do you know you have a short attention span? How you're able to be a spy, I'll never know." I teased.

Jeff continued as if I never spoke. "What will I do if I really need them? So from now on, you will be addressed as LM."

I looked around and saw what time it was. It was time to go back home. Thinking of home brought me back down.

"What's wrong LM? Did I say something? I'll call you little Morgan just don't cry." He pleaded and then whispered, "Cause it freaks me out." I laughed.

"Mood swings much." He laughed. "We better be getting back before everyone thinks something has happened to us. Plus, I think there's someone, who shall remain nameless, that needs a reminder to not mess with my little Morgan." He winked.

Terror shot through me. Jeff was pretty strong and even though it would be fun to watch, I didn't want him to hurt Zach. Well, not kill him anyway.

"I'm not gonna kill him. I will have some one-on-one time with him though." I started to say something but he held up his hand. "Nope, I'm promising nothing."

We went back to the house in silence. Once we pulled into the drive-way, I went directly to my room. I looked back to see Jeff going toward the boy's house. I sighed and walked into the house. I opened the door and my mom ran to me a gave me a hug.

"I thought something happened to you. You didn't call and the school said you were on your way home. The girls said you left and I....well, never mind now. I see you were with Jeff so I'm fine now. Go get ready for dinner." She nodded her head telling me that the girls filled her in on everything. I took a deep breath and went to my room.

"Cammie! We took care of that creep for you." Macey said as I walked into my room. I sat down on my bed. The promise Za- he made me flooded to my mind. I couldn't stay in this room.

"Can we go to another room? This room brings back memories." They nodded and we moved into Bex's room. They went down stairs and I sat on Bex's bed. I heard a knock on the window so I turned around.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I was in shock. He had the nerve to.....and think that.......I couldn't even process what was happening.

He sat on the window frame and waited for me to say something. When he saw I wasn't going to speak he spoke again. "Cam, you don't know how sorry I am. It didn't mean anything, I swear. I-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Do you like being threatened?" Bex screeched.

"Are you asking for a death sentence?" Liz chimed in.

"Or do you live for extreme highs?" Macey yelled. He saw this wasn't the time nor the place to start an argument with them so he jumped out of the window.

I knew it was a long jump and I ran for the window. I couldn't live with him being hurt. I looked down and saw that he was no where to be seen. He had to have made it. The girls insisted that we all sleep in the same room tonight to prevent him from speaking to me again. I was on, as they called it, 24 hour watch.

"Well, tomorrow is the talent show and I got your wardrobe." Macey said as she came back from the bathroom.

"Why do they have the talent show the day after the auditions anyway?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, they could at least give you a week." Bex complained.

"They want to see how good you are with coming up with something at the last minute. Weird, I know." I answered her.

"Well, we'll be ready. We should practice." Macey suggested.

"You're right." Liz agreed.

"Of course I am." Macey said like there was no way she could be wrong. "And Cammie, we have to make you look sexy for him tomorrow." We had already decided that he did not have the respect from us to be called by his name.

"What?" I asked. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you have to show him what he's missing." Bex answered me and ran to her closet. "See." She showed me our outfits.

That's really something." I criticized the outfits.

"Of course they are. I saw what that tramp is wearing and we have to be classier but still sexy." Macey glared.

"How did you see what she was going to wear?" Liz asked.

"Cause I'm a spy and I do spy things. Like sneaking around her room when she's still at school." Macey replied as if it was normal to sneak into someone's room. Come to think of it, for a spy, it is.

We rehearsed our steps before we went to bed, but then something occurred to me. Didn't Jeff say he was going to talk to him? Did Jeff tell him to come apologize to me? Another thing I thought about was that Zach had cuts all over him. He and Jeff must have fought.

"Guys, do you think Jeff hit him?" They knew who I meant. I couldn't think straight. I felt dizzy.

"I wish he would." Bex sneered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Jeff shouldn't hit someone just because of me." Yeah, he deserved it but I couldn't deny that it would hurt me to see him hurt. Even after what he did.

"Don't worry Cam. Jeff didn't touch him. He got those cuts after him and Grant fought." Macey informed me. Then she whispered, "Wish Jeff would touch him though."

"What?! Why would they fight?" I quizzed.

"We don't know." Liz said. "Neither one will talk about it. All we know is Grant went to talk to him and that Jonas and Kevin broke them up." I was on the verge of having a panic attack. Did they fight over what he did to me? If that's how he looks, then how does Grant look? (I give him his props for trying though. Even though Grant is strong, Grant couldn't compare in a fight with him.)

The rest of the night, I lay there wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Jeff POV**

I watched as LM walked over to the house. I hoped she would be alright. Once I was inside, I got stares from Grant, Jonas, and Kevin. They looked scared for Zach. Did everybody think I was going to kill the guy? Thought about it? Of course! Was I really gonna do it? Maybe. Was it gonna be on purpose? My final answer would always be no. (Hey, spies are taught to lie. Even to themselves.)

"What happened to you?" I asked Grant. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing happened or nothing something happened?" I asked. It confused him and he slipped.

"Something, I mean, nothing happened." He answered. He looked at Jonas. "Right?" Jonas shook his head.

"Okay, don't tell me. I 'll find out sooner or later." I voiced as I headed up stairs. I walked to Zach's door and opened it. He wasn't there. Then I heard the window open and saw him come in. I took a seat in the chair next to me.

"And where have you been?" I asked. He jumped but caught his-self and sat down on his bed.

"Nowhere." He snapped. I saw his cuts and I guessing him and Grant had a disagreement.

"Oh really. So do you care to explain why you hurt LM?"

"Who?"

Oh here we go again. "Little Morgan. It takes too much energy to say little Morgan over and over again." He nodded in understanding.

"I made a mistake." He wanted to say more but thought better of it. I couldn't blame him. I'd be scared too if one of the best spies in the world jumped out of his chair and calmly walked toward me.

"I'm not going to kill you, yet. But I do have a few questions first." He winced. "As long as you answer truthfully, you'll live."

"Okay. What's your first question?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Goode. You answer me." His eyes widen for a fraction, then his inner spy took over. He smirked and leaned back on the headboard of his bed.

He motioned for me to continued. "Go on" he said. I smiled.

"Do you love LM?" I asked and it caught him off guard.

"What kind of question is that?" I hit him across the arm. He rubbed his arm and looked at me.

"What did I say about you asking questions?" I glared at him. He looked at his arm again and rubbed it.

"What the-? What was that for?" I hit him again and shook my head.

"Answer the question."

"Why- okay, don't hit me again. I get it. Yes, I love her." He answered. He was getting the routine now.

"Really," His relaxed posture was getting on my nerves. I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to a chair. "Stop fighting and sit down." He did as he was told. "Now, like I was saying, if you really love her, then why did you hurt her?"

He was quiet for a minute. I picked up a pillow and hit him across the head. "Hey!" he yelled. I hit him with the pillow again. "What is this? An interrogation?"

"Are you asking me a question?" I raised my hand.

"No! No, I was talking to myself." I slapped him. "What was that for?"

"You were being sarcastic." I stated as if it was obvious.

"You didn't hit me when I asked a question, wow." He whispered. I slapped him again.

"Just waiting for the moment you didn't expect it. Now, stop avoiding my question." I said and grabbed the pillow again.

"I can't tell you." He answered and dropped his head. I hit him with the pillow.

"Look up! Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Cause I'm trying to keep her safe. That's all I can say." He stood up. "This conversation is over." He was about to walk out the door until I grabbed him and threw him on the bed. He looked at me with shock.

"One: Don't dismiss me. Two: What are you talking about?" He sat up and sighed.

"I got a letter in my locker this morning saying if I didn't follow directions, Cammie would get hurt and it was signed 'Not Normal Spies'." he handed me the note.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Cause this was attached to it." He handed me another piece of paper. It read: Don't tell anyone about this or she will still get it.

I smiled. "One last question."

"Thank God." Zach whispered. I ignored him.

"Did you really think Cammie's a bad kisser? I mean, I can't say cause it was just," I shivered, "when she, you know."

"Do you really think I would kiss her if she was a bad kisser?" I slapped him. He glared at me.

"What? That was a question." I looked at the note. "I'm taking this to Ms. Morgan. You go talk to Cammie."

"I've been banned from seeing her." He said.

"By Ms. Morgan?" I asked. He shook his head. "By Cammie?" He shook his head again. "Then nothing should stop you."

"She won't talk to me. She just stared at me earlier. I really screwed up." He admitted and hung his head.

"No, you" _*glass breaks*_ "up." We heard Grant swear and knew nothing really happened. Nothing breakable is ever safe with Grant. "But it's repairable." I shrugged and headed towards the door.

"How? What do I do?" Zach asked, wait rephrase that, begged.

"Well, it'll take 4 young boys, an audience, an unescapable place, a lot of charming, and the right moment." I stated.

"I'll see what I can do but why do I need all that?"

"Welllllllll" I started.

"Wellllll, what?" Zach asked. I hit upside his head.

"If you would just stop asking me questions, you wouldn't get hit." I smirked. "But to answer your question, you're serenading Little Morgan." I left him in his state of shock and walked over to see Ms. Morgan.

**A/N: (Yeah, I know I didn't put Steve's reaction, yet, but it will be in the next chapter.) Excellent, absolutely excellent ending. To me anyway. But at least I didn't leave it cliffy right? Or did I? Now for my ending or game show ending as****Marshmellows-and-beaches says. (Which I feel is a great compliment cause I love game shows!!!!!! Yay me!!)**

**Will Zach woo Cammie with his vocal skills? Where will he get the 3 other guys? Are you ready for the talent show?! Well you have to wait until the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	14. Winning back the Chameleon

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the Gallagher Series.**

**A/N: I have nothing to say for once. Wait, is saying that I have nothing to say, saying something? Okayyyyyy.**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to Macey screaming. And if you have ever heard Macey McHenry scream you feel really bad for me right now.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up. I had just fell asleep 4 hours ago. Macey looked at me.

"I broke a nail!" she screamed dramatically. That's it! She broke a nail. It took every source of power in me not to beat Macey to a pulp. Sometimes she really hits the nerves.

"Could you stop with the screaming?" Liz asked coming back into the room. "Oh Cammie, you're woke."

"How could she not be with Miss. Scream in the room?" Bex laughed.

"Whatever. Cammie go take a shower. I'll lay your clothes on the bed." Macey said and shooed me off.

When I came back to the room, I grabbed my clothes and put them on. The girls must have went down stairs for breakfast. I walked over to my room to get my favorite bracelet. My dad have gave it to me for Christmas and I couldn't go anywhere without it.

I peeked through the window to see if he was in his room. It made no sense that he cause me so much pain and I still was unconditionally and irr-. I really needed to stop reading books from Tina's bookshelf. He was sitting on his bed with a distant look on his face. I turned and walked back out the room.

I went down stairs and sat next to Bex. Mom came down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal.

"Would you guys like a ride to school?" she asked.

"No, we can walk," I told her. "We can use the fresh air."

"I think you guys should ride to school. There's always time to get fresh air." Jeff said, coming through the door.

"Whatever." I said. I had a feeling something wasn't right but I just decided I didn't want to know. Maybe the guys were walking to school and they wanted to keep the drama to a minimum. We got up and headed to the car.

**Zach POV**

Okay. I could do this. I can say this. I told myself as I walked downstairs. How hard could it be to ask the guys to help me serenade Cammie. Even though one of them probably hated my guts. The guys were sitting at the table eating waffles.

"What's up, guys?" I asked as I sat down.

"Hey" Jonas and Kevin answered. Grant continued to eat his waffles as if I hadn't spoken.

"So, I have a crazy idea." I began. Better to get it over with now. Cut myself before I put a bandage on.

"We already know." Kevin smirked. "Jeff gave us a heads up and I'm down with helping you win your girl back."

"I will, too. It'll help me win points with Liz." Jonas agreed. We all stared at him. "What? That's what Jeff said." He went back to his waffles.

"Well, that just leaves you Grant." I said a little nervously. Hey, this is Grant we're talking about. No one knew but he always cut some slack on me during our fights.

"Hmph." He said and continued to eat his waffles.

"Um, is that a yes?"

"No." He said.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was mad about what I did. That doesn't give me the right to hit you though. I mean, I" I started to ramble until Grant pulled me into a bear hug. "Can't breathe."

"Man, I missed your cocky attitude buddy. You're forgiven and of course I'll help you with Operation: Retrieve Chameleon."

"That's catchy. I like it." I smirked and we started planning Operation: Retrieve Chameleon.

**Cammie POV**

We got out of the school and everyone was staring at me. Brittany was sitting on the bench and once she saw me, she walked over.

"Hey Cammie." She started and I finally knew why everyone was watching me. "I just wanted to let you know that you have _goode_ taste. Zach's a great kisser. It's just too bad yo-" she didn't finish.

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched Brittany right in the kisser. (Okay, such a Grandpa Morgan line.) She fell back on her bottom and I stepped over her to inside the school. Bex, Macey, and Liz walked behind me and I finally felt, light. I could face anything.

I saw Steve in the hall and he walked up to me.

"Hey Cammie. I heard about Zach and I'm sorry that happened. I hate to say this but I told you so. He was no good for you. No pun intended." He didn't know how saying his name affected me.

"Look," I started but he interrupted.

"I understand. I still don't mind being with you Cammie. We were meant to be. I just hate that you had to see it this way." He said and I wanted to punch him right now. Instead of giving him what he was asking for, I just walked off.

"Ms. Morgan? You're up second." one of the students working behind the curtains told me. I got a jittery feeling in my stomach. I turned around and Bex grabbed me.

"You can do this." She told me. Liz nodded in agreement.

"You look great. We'll be up there right beside you." Macey encouraged. I smiled and turned around. Brittany was finishing up her set with a well covered up black eye.

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so goodI'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

"Let's give another round of applause to Brittany Clark!" The principal said as Brittany walked off the stage. She saw me and turned her head away from me. I laughed and the girls joined in until we got a dirty look from a nervous performer.

"I can't believe she sung 'I Wanna Be Bad' by Willa Ford." Macey sneered. "What a joke!" (A/N: Not talking down on the song so don't hate me if you like it. I just don't think Macey would like it.)

"Next up is Cameron Morgan. Let's give her a round of applause." It was now time. We walked up the stage and 'Lonely' by Brittany Spears began.

_To think I'm so naive  
How dare you  
Play with me?  
I gave you  
Heart and soul, yeah  
Tell me baby, please  
Why you screwing  
With my head?_

I felt so empower singing the song. It ran through my entire body.

_What you think  
I'm just another chick?  
Messed with Brit  
Boy you must  
Have tripped_

We finished strong and the crowd cheered for us. The girls ran to me and we hugged. We ran off the stage.

"That was so exhilarating!" Liz screamed jumping up and down.

"They love us Cam! I can't believe this! Told you guys this would be cool.!" Bex yelled.

"It could have been better." Macey stated. We stared at her like she was crazy. "If we had worn something more sexy." I looked at the flare leg leather pants and the cropped top leather top and couldn't believe she just said that.

"You girls can go to your seats until we announce the finalist." The principal told us. We nodded and ran to our seats.

When we got to our seats, the principal was on the stage. "This is late notice but this next performance was promised to blow your socks off!" She walked back off the stage and the stage went black. Sounds of instruments were heard as the group set up.

The lights came back on and Grant was on drums while Jonas and Kevin held guitars but none of this amazed me most then seeing Zach on the stage in front of the mic. Grant, Jonas, and Kevin began playing a song I knew too well.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Zach didn't even get the first word out and I was already crying silently. It was so sweet that he was singing to me. He had a wonderful voice that drugged you into his words.

_(Guys sing)_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Bex patted me on the hand and Macey actually awwed. Liz looked like she was impressed that Jonas knew how to play the guitar.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

The crowd all watch me and Brittany huffed and stormed out of the auditorium with her minions going after her. I looked back at Zach.

_(Guys sing)_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The music drifted off into the back of my mind when I saw Zach jump off the stage and walk towards me. I was frozen in my seat and my heart rate increased. Zach grabbed my hand and had me stand up.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

The song ended and Zach stood there waiting for my answer. Tears were streaming down my face and I heard Macey mutter something about ruining make-up. The crowd watched and anticipated my reaction. I was the center of attention. I shook my head clear of all thoughts except the ones including me and Zach.

Memories of our meeting on the roof, our first kiss, seeing him for the first time in a whole year, him hanging from the tree when I kissed him, and our talk in my room flooded my head. I took a deep breath and Zach looked me in the eyes.

I jumped in his arms and hugged him with all my might. If I hurt him, he didn't say anything about it. He pulled me back and kissed me and the crowd cheered and awwed. We pulled apart and I blushed.

"Give another round of applause to these guys and especially this young man here." the principal said smiling at Zach and I. "And I have the results. We have three finalists from our singing talent acts. Brittany Clark, Cameron Morgan, and Zachary Goode." The crowd applauded.

"What?" Zach asked. "We don't accept. Pick someone else. I had no attention of performing twice." He argued. That's when I heard a familiar laugh. I turned to see Jeff coming our way.

"Hey, LM and Zach. I see you two made up." He smirked. I blushed and Zach smirked back at him. I saw them silently talking to each other but gave them their privacy.

"Sorry Zachary, you signed up, you accept the consequences." She laughed and walked away.

"Well, if you guys will excuse Cammie. We have a performance to do" Macey interrupted and grabbed me.

"Bye guys." I yelled.

"Good luck" Zach and Jeff called back.

**Zach POV**

"You did good, Goode." Jeff said. "Told you 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts would work."

"What did you expect? I'm a Goode." I smirked. Jeff raised his hand and hit me. I rubbed my head. "Hey!"

"What? You asked a question. I thought we went through this already." He smirked and walked back to his seat. Grant came up from behind me and smiled.

"It worked." He sighed.

"Of course it would." I blew it off. Truthfully, I thought Cammie would slap me and walk off but I like this outcome better.

"I so scored points with Liz!" Jonas exclaimed. We shook our heads.

"Yeah and Macey blew me a kiss." Kevin added.

"Ew." I shivered.

"Do I say anything about-"

"And you better not." I glared at him. He muttered 'Great, you'll break up a brotherhood over a girl. So you.' I smirked and grabbed the guys into a circle.

"Okay, we have to do another performance and I'm not losing to the girls." I started.

"Yeah, Bex would rub it in my face every time she got." Grant shook his head trying to get the image out.

"Yeah so it's a new operation." Jonas stated.

"Duh," Kevin said and hit Jonas on the head.

"I got it. Operation: Win" Grant smirked.

"I like it. Straight to the point." I agreed.

"So something mushy for the girls to vote for us?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly." We all said.

**A/N: Do you think it's ironic that I gave Cammie a song by a girl named Brittany? Did you like Zach's apology to Cammie through song? So, there's one more chapter to this story before it's over and it will be a shocker. (It shocked me when I thought about it.) I have been thinking and I gonna make a sequel to this. It's needed for my ending to this. Hope you guys will like it, too. Anyway.......**

**Who will win the talent competition in the singing part? Who is the person who sent Zach the threat? How will this story end? Only way to find out? You guessed it. Reading the next chapter of **_**Blast from the Past!!!**_


	15. Losing reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series. ;(**

**Cammie POV**

The girls and I were backstage thinking about our last performance.

"I know the perfect song!" Liz exclaimed. Bex and I shared a glance.

"Is it by any Disney stars?" Bex asked. Liz shook her head. "Great, we'll do it."

"And what song would that be?" A voice I never expected to hear again said. We turned around and Brittany stood before us with her bimbos.

"Are you looking for another black eye?" Bex asked and cocked her head to the side.

"What black-" Brittany started but Macey interrupted.

"Oh please hon. No type of make-up would hide that black eye. Need a steak?" Macey teased and we all laughed. Brittany huffed and walked toward the stage. One of her bimbos stopped beside us and looked at me.

"I'm so glad you hit her," she spoke and I was about to ask her why she just didn't it herself but she answered it by herself. "I've been waiting for it to happen. Would do it myself but her father owns the factory my dad works for. Or that's what my cover says anyway." She winked and walked towards Brittany.

"Did she just admit to being" Bex started but lost her words.

"I think she did." Liz said. Her eyes were still bugged out.

"Never would have suspected her to be one of us. She plays a good bimbo, I'll give her that." Macey voiced. "Whatever. Well, right now we need to go over our song, which is...." She let the sentence hang for Liz's response.

"Are you really gonna tell me what song you're doing, Gallagher Girl? Would make my selection easier." Zach shrugged. Bex rolled her eye and walked off with Macey and Liz to the others.

"Now why would I help you out?" I asked Zach.

"Cause you love me." He responded, totally serious. I blinked. Did he want me to verify that for him? I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"What makes you think I love you?" I teased and gave him a peck on the lips before the principal walked over to us.

"No PDA you two. Earlier was cute but let's not let it happen again." She demanded. We nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Zach suggested.

"No way. Bex would kill me and we both have to perform in a little." I added to make it seem like I wasn't completely scared of Bex. Zach gave me a look and I smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit of the school.

Once we were outside, I yanked my hand from his grip and decided to play hard to get. Yes, even though he already had me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Oh come on Cammie. Don't be like that." He cooed and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and he smirked. "Does little Cammie think this is funny?" He had a glint in his eye and I knew he was up to something.

"What are you up to?" I asked and put my finger on his nose.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently, too innocently. I smirked and pushed him away.

"I'm going to go back inside." I turned to walk away but Zach grabbed me from behind.

"Wait my little buttercup," he said in an evil British accent. I laughed. "You have yet to see my plan." He laughed evilly

"And what would that be? Making us miss the rest of the talent show?" I quizzed. He started to tickle me. I tried to break his hold but my laughing got in the way. We fell to the ground and he positioned himself on top of me.

"Stop fidgeting my little buttercup," Zach laughed and continued to tickle me. I grabbed his hands and pushed him off of me. I jumped up.

"Oh you are in so much trouble. Look at my hair! Macey's gonna kill you!" For a moment, Zach actually looked terrified but as soon as I saw it, it was gone and a smirk replaced it.

"No, no, no, my little Buttercup. You would never let that happen." He said.

"I really wish you would stop calling me Buttercup." I laughed.

"Would you rather I called you Bubbles or Blossom?" He asked.

"Oh my god! You watched Powerpuff Girls!" I laughed. He so wasn't gonna live this down.

"Correction. Grant watched Powerpuff Girls. He even talked about it in his sleep so much that Jonas and I are scarred for life," he explained, losing his evil accent. He walked over to me and I backed away towards the door. "Where are you going my little Bubbles?" He asked picking the accent back up.

"Call me Buttercup. It sounds better." I walked into the wall and Zach cornered me.

"Now I have you." He laughed and started to tickle me again. This time I fell on him and when I was about to grab his arms he held up a small box. "Happy anniversary."

I was in shock. My mind suddenly went into overdrive. We hadn't been dating for a year. Not even an entire month. He saw my confusion and spoke.

"Today was the day we first met." My facial features didn't change as I thought back to our fist encounter and Zach began to get worried. "On the roof."

"I remember where silly. I never thought you would count that."

"Why wouldn't I count the best day of my life?" He replied smoothly and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I was about to him answer when someone spoke.

"Now wasn't that the sweetest thing you ever seen?" A masked woman asked the masked man standing beside her.

"Not really but he is a Goode and their known for wooing women." He answered and the woman hit him on the arm. He rubbed his arm and murmured 'I got you didn't I?'

Zach pulled me off of him and helped me up. He stood in front of me. "What do you want?" Zach voice was strong and demanding. I couldn't help but think why he hadn't just sneaked back in the building but then that would risk them coming after us and exposing us.

"Oh he's protecting her!" the woman exclaimed.

"Focus!" The man yelled and the woman eyes glared at him before she looked at us again. I was expecting to hear someone say 'Get her' since last time they came after me when Jeff and I were outside but I got a whole different answer then I expected.

"Get him!" the man yelled and 10 men came out of nowhere and circled around Zach and I.

Zach looked at me with sadness in his eyes but he then changed them. He mouthed 'get out off here.' I shook my head. He huffed at me and looked at the woman and the man.

"You can have me." He started but stopped when I grabbed his hand and interrupted.

"Zach, no." I said. He was giving himself up to save me but I didn't need saving. I'm a Gallagher Girl and Gallagher Girls don't need saving. Especially in this case since they didn't want me.

"Cammie, don't." He shook his head and looked at the others again. "You can have me, but she has to be unharmed. Let her go first."

"You remind me of your father. He was just as dumb as you." The man said and then looked at his men. "Let the girl go. She's not what we're after right now."

The woman looked at the man as if he were crazy. "What are you talking about? We-"

"If we want him to come with us, the girl must not be harmed. We don't need their friends coming out here causing commotion." He whispered. She took a deep breathe and looked at me.

"Let her go." she said. The men made an opening through them to the door of the school. Zach pushed me towards it. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I walked away from Zach. As I began to walk, Zach grabbed me and pulled me to him. He kissed me passionately and put my present from him in my pocket.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered, "We'll see each other again. I bet my life on it." He smiled but it looked forced and that's what made a tear escape from my eyes. I could see in his eyes he was lying to keep me from staying with him. "Go."

I turned away from Zach and walked away. My head was spinning and I knew it wouldn't be long before realization fall on me. I ran into the building but heard the man say 'tie him up and throw him in the car' before the door closed. I ran to the girls.

"Where have you-? Cammie what's wrong?" Bex yelled and Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Kevin circled around me. I couldn't take it any more and I broke down. Kevin ran to get Mom, Jeff, and Mr. Solomon as Bex grabbed me before I fell. I couldn't speak through my tears so I just continued to cry. I heard my mom whisper to the others to leave from backstage before someone saw me. Jeff picked me up because other than talking, I also couldn't stand or walk. My reasons for those were gone.

They took me outside to the exact same place Zach was taken and that only made me cry harder. "Cammie?" Mom called. "Where's Zach? What happened?"

I looked at her and said nothing. "If he hurt her again, I swear I will" Bex started and it made me mad about how quickly she judged him. The guy who gave himself up to save me. I talked.

"Shut up Bex. How could you talk about him like that? He did nothing but save me. Save me from, from, from....." I stopped, not sure of who to blame.

"From who Cam?" Mr. Solomon asked looking around for danger.

"I don't know." I shook my head. I let them take him. They looked at me with confusion and began to explain what happened. By the time I was finished, no one said a thing. They were in shock. I broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going after them." Jeff answered.

"How?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, we don't k-know who t-took h-him," I said sniffling.

"I do. The same people who killed his parents." Jeff said.

"His aunt and uncle." Jeff and Mr. Solomon said. I took in a breath and wasn't sure how to let it back out. His own family?

Mr. Solomon stood and took out his car keys. "You know where they are?"

"In Paris. They are hidden somewhere in Paris. We have had other agents who have tracked them since we figured out where they were at first but every time the agents close in on them, they get killed. So far, all we know is that they are in Paris." Jeff explained.

Joe nodded and my mom spoke up. " Then to Paris we go." She looked at me. "To Paris we all go." I stood and hugged her. I looked at everyone.

We're getting Zach back." I said with resolve strong in my voice. "Even if it kills me." I walked to the cars and everyone followed. Mom got in the car with me, Bex, Macey, and Liz while Joe and Jeff drove with the boys. We rode to the airport as mom talked to Joe through the phone.

At the airport, Jeff, Joe, and Mom walked to get our tickets. We were on the first flight to Paris. When it was time to get on the plane, I remembered the present Zach gave me. I sat in my seat near the window and opened it. It was a necklace. I picked it up and on the end of it was a ring and a note. On the note, it read:

Maybe one day I'll have the courage to ask.

I saw Bex and my mother glance at me and the ring. I slipped the ring onto my finger. _You just did _I thought to myself. I looked out the window.

I'll get him back. Even if it kills me.

**A/N: Now before you get mad at me, I'm writing a sequel. I know it didn't end like you wanted it to. If you ask me, it ended, in a way, sweetly. Of course I don't have to write a summary for you guys to know what the next story is about. Saving Zach. I already came up with the title. It's **_**To Save the Caught**_**. I hope you guys read it. I'll post it tomorrow. Until next time, peace and love.**


End file.
